Into Infinite Darkness
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: The Red Spider is back! C.O.D.E.'s top agents have been called in to take care of the problem. COMPLETELY AU. ShoujoAi. Yuri. Chie&Aoi, ShizNat, Haruka&Yukino, NatNao
1. Assembling The Team

**A/N: **This work does not take place in either the My-HiME or Mai-Otome universes. I just borrowed the characters from both, put them in a martini shaker, and pulled a 'James Bond' ("Shaken, not stirred"), so please don't kill me.

I am a HUGE fangirl of Chie Hallard, so I decided to write a fanfic for her.

Yeah, yeah, I'm SUPPOSED to be over in the Strawberry Panic universe working on my series, but I find myself once again, playing over here.

* * *

**Assembling The Team**

PRESENT

In a small, obscure hotel room somewhere in the Middle East, The Blue Rose stood beside a small rickety bed quietly getting dressed. Still asleep in the bed is The Blue Rose's informant. The young woman stirs and murmurs something in her sleep. The Blue Rose freezes and waits. When the young woman does not awaken, The Blue Rose finishes dressing and slips out of the room. As she walks down the dank hallway, she pats the breast pocket of her dark suit jacket and smiles.

* * *

The Ice Wolf stands on the balcony outside the master bedroom of her Austrian home, well hidden in the mountains, and silently sips her cup of tea. She looks down into the cup and knits her brow. 

'_When the hell did I start enjoying this shit?' _she thinks to herself and shakes her head.

A soft murmuring sound catches The Ice Wolf's attention and she moves into the open doorway of the sliding glass door to the master bedroom. She leans against the door jamb and lovingly stares at the source of the soft murmurs. Asleep in the bed is The Beguiling Stranger. As The Ice Wolf admires the beautiful sleeping woman, The Beguiling Stranger opens her eyes.

"Good morning my beloved," The Beguiling Stranger stretches awake.

"Good morning my dear wife," The Ice Wolf replies as she walks over to the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes,_ very_ well," The Beguiling Stranger mischievously smiles and raises her arms to The Ice Wolf.

The Ice Wolf places her cup of tea on the nightstand and leans down into The Beguiling Stranger's arms. The special communicator in The Ice Wolf's pocket begins to violently vibrate. She reluctantly pulls herself away from The Beguiling Stranger.

"Kruger," Natsuki roughly slides open the communicator and gruffly speaks into it. "Yes, I'll be there right away," Natsuki concludes, closes the special communicator, and shoves it back into her pocket.

"What is it my beloved?" The Beguiling Stranger asks as she sips from Natsuki's tea cup.

Before Natsuki has a chance to respond, the special communicator lying on the nightstand begins to violently vibrate.

"Viola," Shizuru gracefully slides open the communicator and in her lilting voice speaks into it. "Yes, I'll be there shortly," Shizuru concludes, closes the special communicator, and gently places it back on the nightstand.

Natsuki takes the tea cup from Shizuru's hand and places it on the nightstand.

"Looks like duty calls," Natsuki says as she takes Shizuru in her arms and kisses her deeply.

* * *

To the outside world, the headquarters of Covert Operations – Deployment and Espionage looks just like any other office building, standing alongside all the other office buildings. Inside, C.O.D.E.'s commander, 'L,' sits at her desk reading through the latest assignment packet. Across the massive office, 'L's' trusted bodyguard and longtime partner is running a trace report at the computer. 

"Haruka, is the trace report completed?" 'L' asks as she peers over her glasses at Haruka.

"Yes Yukino," Haruka states and brings over the completed trace report.

Haruka places the trace report on Yukino's desk.

"Thank you," Yukino says lovingly.

Yukino looks up at Haruka and their eyes lock. Haruka involuntarily leans down to gently capture Yukino's lips.

Just as their lips make contact, Yukino's office doors blow open and they look towards the door. The Blue Rose sweeps in to the office with Yukino's trusted secretary, Mai Tokiha, following close behind trying unsuccessfully to stop her.

"I'm sorry Commander, I couldn't stop her," Mai apologizes.

"It's okay Toki. Return to your work," 'L' replies quietly.

"What is the meaning of this Hallard?" Haruka growls and protectively places herself between 'L' and The Blue Rose.

"'L,' call off your pet," The Blue Rose says amused.

"Ruka, it's okay," 'L' states and places her hand on Haruka's arm.

"Chie, must you give poor Toki a heart attack each time you report in?" 'L' asks exasperated.

Chie flashes her most charming smile. She smoothly flips the chair in front of 'L's' desk around and glides into it, straddling it backwards.

"Chie, manners," 'L' reprimands her best agent.

Chie grins, rights the chair, and sits in it like a gentleman.

"I assume your cheerful demeanor means we are in possession of the data disk?" 'L' asks Chie.

"I dropped it off with Koto before I came up here," Chie replies.

"Good. We should have the results shortly," 'L' states.

"What's the latest assignment?" Chie asks.

"We're waiting for two more agents," 'L' answers.

Outside 'L's' office, The Beguiling Stranger is flirting with Toki, something she does each time she reports to headquarters.

"How is C.O.D.E.'s most adorable secretary?" The Beguiling Stranger flirts.

"Fine, Shizuru," Mai says and blushes a deep red.

"Toki, do you know how adorable you are when you blush?" Shizuru purrs seductively as she places her index finger under Mai's chin and lifts it to look into Mai's eyes.

"Shizuru, stop that!" Mai playfully pushes Shizuru's hand away. "You're a married woman now."

"I'm sure Natsuki wouldn't mind," Shizuru teases.

"Natsuki wouldn't mind what?" Natsuki growls from behind Shizuru.

Shizuru turns and smiles at Natsuki.

"How was the lab?" Shizuru asks, knowing this subject always distracts Natsuki.

"Koto has some new gadgets for me to field test," Natsuki's eyes light up.

"Wonderful," Shizuru says.

"Toki, please let 'L' know we are here," Natsuki says to Mai.

"You two can go right in, they're waiting for you," Mai states.

As Natsuki and Shizuru walk away, Mai overhears Natsuki ask Shizuru, "I wouldn't mind what?"

"The Ice Wolf," Chie stands and bows. "The Beguiling Stranger," Chie takes Shizuru's hand and kisses it.

"The Blue Rose," Shizuru says in a flirtatious tone.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started," 'L' begins.

Natsuki and Shizuru sit in the chairs in front of 'L's' desk next to Chie.

"It seems our old nemesis, The Red Spider is back," 'L' continues.

"I thought I killed that bitch a long time ago," Natsuki growls.

"Language," 'L' reprimands Natsuki. Natsuki gives 'L an apologetic look.

"There's nothing worse than a former agent gone bad," Chie states sadly.

"Especially one as good as The Red Spider," 'L' says.

"What has The Red Spider done?" Shizuru asks.

"The Red Spider has managed to steal C.O.D.E.'s agent database," 'L' answers.

"WHAT?" all three agents yell in unison and abruptly stand.

Haruka protectively places herself between 'L' and the three agents.

"Down girl," Chie teases Haruka as she slowly backs down and sits in her chair.

Natsuki and Shizuru also return to their chairs. With all three agents seated once again, Haruka returns to her post beside Yukino.

"Now you three know just how serious this situation is and how important it is we get the database back," 'L' states. "The Blue Rose, you're in England. The Ice Wolf, you're in Germany. The Beguiling Stranger, you're in Japan," 'L' concludes as she hands each agent their assignment packet.

"Make sure to report to Koto after this. She will give you each some items for your assignments," 'L' dismisses her agents.

As the three agents walk to the lab together, Natsuki asks Chie a question.

"So, Blue Rose, how did your last assignment go?" Natsuki asks in a_knowing_ tone.

"Ice Wolf, from the tone of your voice, I know you already know," Chie responds sarcastically.

"Yes, I hear you almost got caught having sex with a diplomat's daughter," Natsuki answers and adds, "Perhaps you need some lessons in discretion?"

"Like you and The Beguiling Stranger are such great role models. Remember the United Nations Dinner?" Chie spat sarcastically.

Natsuki choked and Chie silently claimed victory. Shizuru just giggled. The three agents enter the lab and find Koto with her head buried under the hood of a car.

"Hey Koto!" Chie yells cheerfully, which startles Koto and causes her to lift her head abruptly, thus smacking the back of it on the open car hood.

"Blue Rose," Koto glares at Chie and grumbles as she rubs the back of her head.

"What do you have for us?" Natsuki asks.

Each agent is given their respective gadgets for the current assignment and leave to prepare. As Chie drives back to her townhouse, her thoughts drift to a certain English beauty.


	2. England

**DISCLAIMER:**(apparently I need one here…oops) I do not own anything, except my cat…well, she owns me.

* * *

**England**

SEVERAL YEARS AGO

Chie tightened her arms around the beautiful woman underneath her, as she deeply kissed the woman. She could feel her heart soar with love. Chie was in love for the first time in her life. She felt as if her life was touched by an angel; the angel she held in her arms.

"I love you Aoi," Chie whispered after she broke the kiss.

"I love you too Chie darling," Aoi replied.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Chie said wistfully as she looked down into Aoi's eyes.

"Naked in bed?" Aoi teased, looked deep into Chie's eyes, and ran her fingers through Chie's short dark hair.

"Hmmm…that would be nice too, but I mean together…alone…like this," Chie said as she leaned down and kissed Aoi's cheek.

Aoi Senoh remained silent. Chie searched her lover's face for a hint of why Aoi was suddenly quiet. After a short while, Chie got her answer as tears began to well in Aoi's eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry," Chie desperately apologized.

"Darling, I'm the one who's sorry. I REALLY wish things were different," Aoi said sadly.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry. I understand," Chie wrapped her arms around Aoi.

The two women silently clung to each other in Chie's bed and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

The morning sun cheerfully woke Chie by shining directly in her face through the bedroom window. Chie instinctively reached beside her. When her hand felt the cold sheets, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. As she stared at the empty space next to her, she felt the deep pain in her chest she always felt the morning after with Aoi. Chie closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, trying to make the pain go away and hold back her tears. A flash of anger helped bring Chie back. She shook her head to clear it and reluctantly got out of bed.

Chie slipped on her long-tailed dress shirt from the night before and headed for the kitchen. On the kitchen counter was the usual 'Morning After' note from her lover. Chie ignored it and made herself a cup of tea. With her tea cup in hand, she walked out of the kitchen and grabbed the note on her way out. She walked out on to the living room balcony and sat in the chair. She took a sip of her tea and placed the cup on the small table next to her. After a deep sigh, she began to read the note:

_My Darling Chie,_

_I wish I were there waking up with you this morning, but we both know what an impossible dream it is. I miss you already. Thank you for the wonderful dinner last night. _

_I will see you later today,_

_Aoi_

Chie crumpled up the note in her fist. She clenched her fist so tight, her knuckles turned white. She picked up her tea cup, took a sip, and went back inside her apartment to get ready for work.

Chie walked into MI-6 headquarters, through all the security, and headed directly to her office. Once inside her office, she placed her briefcase on her desk and headed down the hall to get a cup of tea. As she passed her superior's office, she saw Lillian embracing her wife. Chie felt the familiar pain in her chest and she quickened her pace. With her tea in hand, she made the return trip back to her office. As she passed Lillian's office again, she heard her name.

"Operative Hallard, come in here," Lillian called.

"Yes?" Chie entered the office and stood in front of Lillian's desk.

"Please, take a seat," Lillian said and motioned to the empty seat in front of her desk.

As Chie sat down, she smiled weakly at Lillian's wife, who was seated in another chair, in front of the desk.

"You have been offered a terrific opportunity in Switzerland," Lillian began.

Chie's eyes widened and she felt the blood drain from her body.

"Covert Operations – Deployment and Espionage, C.O.D.E., has requested you join their team, but they need an answer immediately. It appears they lost their best explosives agent recently and have chosen you to replace her," Lillian said as she closed Chie's file.

Lillian sat back in her chair and looked the operative right in the eyes, attempting to gauge Chie's answer. Chie's eyes revealed nothing, a skill Chie honed to perfection.

"You are MI-6's top explosives operative and we would hate to lose you, but this is a rare opportunity. As you know, C.O.D.E.'s agents consist of only the top elite experts in their respective fields," Lillian finished and took a sip of her tea.

Chie was lost deep in her thoughts when a familiar voice saved her from being forever lost in them.

"How soon does Operative Hallard need to respond?" Aoi asked.

"They want an answer by the end of the day, Operative Senoh," Lillian answered.

Chie looked at Aoi and quickly searched her eyes for an answer she already knew would not be there.

"Here, let them and I know your answer by the end of today," Lillian said, as she handed Chie C.O.D.E.'s letter.

Chie could only nod her head before she left Lillian's office. As she left, Chie heard Lillian say something that cinched Chie's decision to join C.O.D.E.

"Dear, I'm thrilled about the news! We'll start renovating the home office into a nursery immediately."

PRESENT 

A gentle hand on Chie's arm brings her violently out of her reverie.

"Miss? We're about to land. Please fasten your seatbelt," the stewardess says.

As usual, Heathrow Airport is a zoo, but Chie is spared from the madness, as she enters C.O.D.E.'s private car from their private plane. Chie let her bags hit the floor of C.O.D.E.'s private apartment and heads for the bathroom to get ready for her day.

First, she checks in with her C.O.D.E. contact in England. Second, she goes over to MI-6 headquarters. She wants to see if they have any leads. After Chie clears security, she heads to the one person she knows will know anything about The Red Spider's whereabouts. Speaking to Sarah, Chie's best friend in Information proves fruitful. While Sarah didn't have an exact location, Chie does have a much more promising lead than her C.O.D.E. contact in England gave her. While Chie wanders the familiar halls of MI-6, she tries to remain incognito. Standing in front of the door to Research and Development, she takes a deep breath. She enters and quickly heads to speak to Dwight Trinitrotoluene, her mentor and head of Explosives.

"Hallard! You old dog! What brings you back to this neck of the woods?" Dwight yells happily.

"What else…work," Chie answers.

"What can I do you for?" Dwight asks cheerfully.

"Anything new and exciting?" Chie asks.

Chie's mentor's face lights up like a Christmas tree. She proudly shows Chie the newest breakthroughs. Chie leaves with the promise to share ale with Dwight before leaving England. Just as Chie opens the lab door to leave, a familiar voice stops her in her tracks.

"Chie Hallard?" Aoi asks.

_'Bollocks!'_ Chie says to herself.

"Aoi Senoh," Chie says as she turns to face the woman.

"It's been a LONG time," Aoi says sadly.

"Yes, it has," Chie responds flatly, unable to fully meet Aoi's eyes.

"What brings you back to MI-6?" Aoi asks.

"An assignment," Chie offers.

"Oh," Aoi says and adds, "Does this mean you'll be in England for awhile?"

"Yes it does," Chie says.

"Then, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Aoi asks and when she sees Chie's hesitation adds, "Your favorite restaurant."

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Chie responds.

"Racine at 7PM, I'll meet you there," Aoi says and walks away.

Chie stood dumbfounded. She wanted to catch Aoi and cancel, but something was keeping her planted in place.

Chie enters the restaurant and immediately scans the place for Aoi, but does not see her. She asks the host if he has a reservation for "Senoh." The host looks down at his list and smiles. He leads Chie towards the back of the restaurant, to a private dining room, and opens the door to reveal Aoi sitting at a candlelit table. Aoi smiles brightly at Chie. Chie's eyes grow wide as she stares at Aoi, who is stunning in her short green, form-fitting dress. The host pulls out the chair for Chie and a dazed Chie somehow manages to sit in it. Aoi blushes from Chie's attention and her own growing lust at seeing Chie dressed in a dark suit with a midnight blue dress shirt. As always, Chie has a blue rose in her lapel. The host hands Chie a menu and leaves.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Aoi says and smiles.

"I wasn't, but I changed my mind at the last minute," Chie responds without looking up from her menu.

"Chie, look at me. I know you have the menu memorized," Aoi teases.

"Huh?" Chie feigns ignorance.

"I've missed you these past fifteen years," Aoi says and places her hand on Chie's.

"Has it been that long?" Chie lies, puts down her menu, and pulls her hand out from under Aoi's.

"Yes Chie, it has. I've thought about you the entire time," Aoi says with deep pain evident in her tone.

"What about your wife and child?" Chie says with her own pain and anger tingeing her tone.

Before Aoi has a chance to respond, the private dining room door opens and the waiter enters. He takes their orders and leaves.

"How is life with C.O.D.E.?" Aoi asks.

"Interesting," Chie offers.

"I've heard rumors through the grapevine you're making quite a name for yourself…Blue Rose," Aoi says proudly.

"Wha? How?" Chie sputters.

"I'm not stupid Chie. I put two and two together and figured it out," Aoi answers.

"I see you're still MI-6's top Toxins operative, no, expert. You were in the lab," Chie says, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes. I was pulled from field work after the pregnancy," Aoi answers.

"What did you have?" Chie asks.

Before Aoi has a chance to respond, the private dining room door opens and the waiter enters with their dinner. They eat in relative silence, except for a few comments on the food. They share a bottle of wine, which breaks down both women's defenses. At the end of dinner, both women are holding hands on the table and smiling into each other's eyes.

Against her better judgment, Chie brings Aoi back to the apartment. They make love throughout the night. It is possessive and rough, not loving and tender like fifteen years ago.

The next morning, Chie instinctively reaches beside her. When her hand feels the cold sheets, she slowly opens her eyes and stares at the empty space next to her. The old familiar deep pain in her chest returns with a vengeance. Chie closes her eyes and clenches her jaw, trying to make the pain go away and hold back her tears. A flash of anger helps bring her back. She shakes her head to clear it and reluctantly gets out of bed.

Chie slips on her long-tailed dress shirt from the night before and heads for the kitchen and Aoi's usual "Morning After" note. Chie glances at the kitchen counter for the note, but is surprised to find Aoi, in Chie's rarely used bathrobe, sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea.

"Wha?" Chie sputters.

"Good morning Chie," Aoi smiles.

"Why are you still here?" Chie asks and winces when she realizes how cruel it sounds.

"You were expecting a note?" Aoi teases.

"Actually, yes," Chie responds, ignoring Aoi's tease.

"We didn't have much of a chance to talk last night," Aoi says seriously.

"Well..." Chie blushes.

"Come, sit," Aoi says and motions to the chair next to her.

Chie pours herself a cup of tea from the tea pot Aoi already had brewed and sits next to Aoi.

"Isn't your wife going to be worried?" Chie says sarcastically, knowing she is being foul.

"Last night you asked me what I had," Aoi says changing the subject.

"Yes, but the waiter interrupted and you never answered," Chie responds.

"It was a girl," Aoi says as tears begin to well in her eyes.

"Why are you crying? Did you want a boy?" Chie asks.

"No Chie. I lost the baby," Aoi weeps.

Chie wraps her arms around Aoi and holds her tight. She whispers comforting words to Aoi as she gently rocks her back and forth. After a long while of crying, Aoi finally speaks and Chie releases her.

"We desperately tried getting on with our lives, but she just couldn't do it. She left about a year after," Aoi says through her sobs.

"That bitch! I never would have left you…," Chie starts and abruptly stops when she realizes just what she is saying.

"I'm SO sorry Aoi," Chie says.

"I tried desperately to find you, but C.O.D.E. refused to give me any information. Even after I told them I was MI-6," Aoi replies.

"How long?" Chie asks.

"I've been alone for thirteen years Chie," Aoi answers through sniffles.

"Surely there must have been other women?" Chie asks.

"No. I was…am in love with only one woman," Aoi answers and looks deep into Chie's eyes.

Chie feels like someone hit her directly in the chest with a wrecking ball and the look on her face reflects it.

"Chie darling?" Aoi calls.

Chie stares at Aoi with eyes wide.

"Chie?" Aoi says and cups Chie's cheek with her hand.

Chie stares at Aoi, as tears begin rolling down her cheeks.

"Chie darling!" Aoi exclaims.

Chie finally blinks a few times and takes Aoi in her arms. Chie lovingly kisses Aoi, which quickly turns passionate. Chie scoops Aoi into her arms and carries her back to the bedroom.

The lovers are locked in a deep passionate kiss as Chie gently lays Aoi down on the bed and carefully lies on top of Aoi, never breaking their kiss. Chie places her right hand gently around the back of Aoi's neck to support it. She uses her left to support the majority of her weight against the mattress, so she doesn't crush Aoi. Chie moves her lips from Aoi's lips to the side of her sensitive neck. Aoi moans with pleasure. Chie opens her mouth and lightly sucks on the soft skin. Aoi moans deeper and digs her fingers into Chie's shoulders. Chie moves down and places quick kisses along Aoi's collarbone to her throat. Chie runs her tongue from Aoi's throat down between her breasts. Aoi can only manage moans of pleasure at this point. Chie nuzzles open the loose-fitting robe with her nose to find Aoi's erect nipple and lightly runs her tongue around it, making it harder. When Chie lightly brushes her tongue over it, Aoi arches her back and lets out a loud deep growl. Chie wraps her mouth around the erect nipple and gently sucks on it. Aoi's moans grow deeper and louder.

Several hours later, Aoi wakes to find Chie's left arm draped across her, securing her to the bed. She turns to her left and sees her sleeping lover with her face buried in her pillow. Aoi notices Chie's blue rose tattoo on her left shoulder cap. As she is admiring the tattoo and wondering about its origins, Chie stirs awake. Chie uses her left arm to pull Aoi into a spooning position and kisses the back of Aoi's neck.

"So…this is what waking up with you is like," Chie purrs into Aoi's neck.

"Chie darling, when did you get the tattoo?" Aoi asks.

"A few years ago, after an agent was killed and they were unable to identify the body," Chie replies sadly.

"Darling, I know this is fast, but I was wondering where do we go from here?" Aoi asks with trepidation in her voice.

"Sweetheart, I think fifteen years of waiting is not fast, don't you?" Chie jokes.

"Darling, you know what I mean," Aoi teases.

"Sweetheart, I do NOT want to lose you ever again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you leave MI-6 and come live with me?" Chie says.

"Darling, what about my work?" Aoi asks.

"Hmmm…I didn't think about that. I can't ask you to give up your life's passion," Chie states.

"But darling, I do NOT want to lose you again either," Aoi says sadly.

"Hmmm…let me work on it, okay?" Chie says brightly.

"Okay darling, I'll leave it in your capable hands," Aoi says confidently.

Chie and Aoi cuddle in bed until Aoi's mobile telephone rings. Aoi follows the ringing and finds it buried in her clothing strewn on the bedroom floor. She checks the display and flips it open.

"Yes? No. I'm sorry. I'll be there shortly," Aoi states into her mobile telephone and hangs up.

"Who was that?" Chie asks.

"Headquarters. They want to see me immediately," Aoi says puzzled.

"Well, we'd better get you on your way then," Chie says and extends her hand to Aoi.

Aoi takes Chie's hand and Chie leads them to the bathroom. They shower together and Chie accompanies Aoi back to MI-6's headquarters.

Chie leans against the side of her sports car waiting for Aoi's return. A few hours later, Aoi immerges from MI-6's headquarters with a box in her hands. As soon as Chie sees Aoi, she rushes to help her girlfriend.

"What's with the box?" Chie asks as she places the box in the backseat and then opens the passenger door for Aoi.

"It's my belongings," Aoi replies stunned as she sits in the passenger seat.

"WHAT?" Chie yells and runs around the car to take her seat.

"My belongings," Aoi repeats still stunned.

"Did they dismiss you for not being in the lab today?" Chie asks concerned and ready to fight with MI-6.

"No. I've been offered a new position with C.O.D.E. in their Research and Development department," Aoi replies still in shock.

"Wha?" Chie asks now equally stunned.

"Yes, I start immediately in C.O.D.E.'s Research and Development department as the new head of their Toxins Division," Aoi says excitedly as her words finally sink in.

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Chie says, leans over, and hugs Aoi tightly.

"Darling, they left explicit instructions for you to escort me to C.O.D.E. headquarters immediately," Aoi states.

"What about my current assignment?" Chie asks.

"I don't know," Aoi answers.

Upon their arrival back at Chie's, Chie pulls out her special communicator and slides it open.

"What did they say?" Aoi asks.

"I'll pack my stuff and then I'll take you back to your place to pack a bag," Chie answers.

* * *

Chie escorts Aoi to C.O.D.E. headquarters after a detour to Chie's home to drop off their bags. 

"Toki, please tell 'L' we're here," Chie says to Mai.

"Huh?" Mai says, shocked that Chie didn't just barge right in like she always does.

"Please tell 'L' we are here," Chie repeats.

"Oh, go right in. They're expecting you both," Mai says and motions to the door.

"Thank you Toki," Chie says, leaving a confused Mai wondering who that person was and what they did with the real Chie.

When Chie and Aoi enter Yukino's office, they see Natsuki, Shizuru, and Mikoto already seated in front of Yukino's desk with Haruka in her usual place next to Yukino.

"Ahhh…The Blue Rose and Ms. Senoh," Yukino stands and smiles.

Chie leads Aoi to a vacant seat, pulls it out for her, and Aoi sits. Chie takes the vacant chair next to Aoi.

"You both probably have a lot of questions for me, but first let me introduce Ms. Senoh to our other guests," Yukino begins.

"This is The Ice Wolf," Yukino extends her hand towards Natsuki.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Senoh," Natsuki stands, takes Aoi's hand, and kisses it.

Both Shizuru and Chie glare at Natsuki as she sits back down. Natsuki ignores them.

"This is The Beguiling Stranger," Yukino extends her hand towards Shizuru.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Senoh," Shizuru stands and shakes Aoi's hand.

"This scruffy person is Koto, the head of Research and Development," Yukino extends her hand towards Mikoto.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your Toxins research Ms. Senoh," Mikoto stands and practically flattens Aoi as she aggressively heads for Aoi with her hand extended.

"Ms. Senoh is the new head of our Toxins Division.

"Ms. Senoh, before this meeting gets underway, I want you to know we NEVER use an agent's real name in the presence of other agents. It is a security measure. I and my immediate staff are the only ones who know an agent's real identity. Address me as 'L,' my secretary as 'Toki,' and my bodyguard as 'Ruka," Yukino states.

"'L,' why have we been summoned back to headquarters?" Chie asks.

"Well, I knew it was be nearly impossible to get you out of England without Ms. Senoh and I needed all my agents back here," Yukino states and causes Chie to blush.

"So there has been a development with The Red Spider we didn't know about?" Natsuki asks.

"Koto, please take Ms. Senoh to orientation," Yukino asks.

Aoi and Chie stand. Chie smiles and kisses Aoi on the cheek before she leaves with Mikoto. Chie watches Aoi until she's out the door.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Yukino says.

When the meeting is over, Chie starts to make her way to Research and Development, but is intercepted by Shizuru and Natsuki.

"So Blue Rose, she is the one woman who was able to win your heart?" Shizuru asks.

"Yes," Chie blushes.

"She's lovely," Natsuki says, but when she sees Shizuru's upset face, she adds, "But not as lovely as my dear wife."

"My beloved," Shizuru purrs and slips her arm in Natsuki's.

"Well, I hate to break up this lovefest, but I should be going," Chie says.

"Hey, take it from an old married woman, it's easier if you two use 'pet names' when you're alone, so you don't slip in public," Natsuki says as she leads Shizuru away.

Chie took Aoi to her favorite fancy restaurant for dinner to celebrate her new position.

"Congratulations sweetheart," Chie says as she holds up her glass of wine.

"Thank you Chie darling," Aoi says.

"Sweetheart, The Ice Wolf suggested we use 'pet names' for each other all the time, so we don't slip in public," Chie says.

"Okay…darling," Aoi replies and smiles.

"Have you decided what you are going to do about your living arrangements?" Chie asks.

"No," Aoi answers.

"I would be thrilled if you lived with me…but only if you wanted," Chie stammers.

"I would like that very much, but with one condition," Aoi says.

"What is that sweetheart?" Chie asks.

"If at anytime, either of us finds they are no longer comfortable living together, I will move into a place of my own," Aoi states.

"Agreed," Chie agrees happily.

Chie had only this night to settle Aoi in to her home. She flew out to Japan with Shizuru the next morning.


	3. Japan: Monte Carlo

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, including my life.

**A/N: **This chapter was getting long, so I decided to break it up.

* * *

**Japan**

**Monte Carlo**

PRESENT

Sitting across from Shizuru, Chie stares out the private plane's window lost in her thoughts. Shizuru glances up from her novel, looks at Chie and smiles.

"Unfortunately, it never gets easier," Shizuru says.

"Huh?" Chie says startled out of her thoughts by Shizuru's voice.

"Unfortunately it never gets easier…being away from them," Shizuru repeats.

"Great," Chie says sadly.

"Duty is just as powerful as love," Shizuru says and adds silently, _"Sometimes."_

SEVERAL YEARS AGO

Baccarat, the game of gentlemen, and this evening in Monte Carlo, one beautiful lady. Shizuru Viola was playing quite well, even though her mind was not on the game. As she looked around the table, she sighed deeply. Usually, there were beautiful women around for her to admire and if she felt so inclined, take to her bed. Tonight, she was the only beautiful woman at the table and she was quickly growing irritated by the men's lecherous stares.

She was about to leave the game when an alluring woman smoothly entered the Baccarat room. Shizuru's eyes drank in the tall beauty. She was dressed in a modified man's tuxedo. The jacket was shortened and cut to accentuate her female curves. In the lapel sat a rose. Under the jacket was a form-fitted white tuxedo shirt with traditional black tie. She was not wearing a cummerbund. The traditional tuxedo pants were replaced with tight black leather pants tailored to match the jacket and hugged her ass perfectly. Shizuru had to consciously fight her urge to jump the woman right there on the Baccarat table.

The woman smoothly sat in the seat next to Shizuru. Both women smiled seductively when their eyes met. The other woman unconsciously bit her lower lip as her eyes slowly took in the beautiful chestnut-haired lady in a short slinky purple dress, with slits up both sides, providing a teasing view of the long tone legs encased within. The plunging neckline went clear down to her navel. Primal sexuality reflected in the other woman's eyes and caused Shizuru's cheeks to blush a bit. The woman played well and Shizuru was forced to pay attention to the game; however, every single time their eyes met, Shizuru was awash with lust.

After several hours of play, the two suddenly found themselves alone at the table. Time had stood still for them. The woman smiled seductively at Shizuru, which caused every nerve in Shizuru's body to come alive all at once.

"My, my, it looks as if we are the only ones left," Shizuru purred.

"Well, it is late," the woman replied as she looked at her Rolex Submariner wristwatch.

"One last game? Winner takes all," Shizuru asked wickedly.

"The stakes?" the woman asked seductively.

Shizuru just smiled.

The next morning, Shizuru woke to the sound of knocking on her hotel room door. She slipped her silk robe over her naked body and went to the door.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked.

"Room Service," a female voice called out.

"I didn't order Room Service," Shizuru replied and reached for the letter opener on the room desk.

"Someone ordered breakfast for this room," the Room Service attendant said.

Shizuru opened the door to a cheerful young woman dressed in a hotel staff uniform with a breakfast cart in front of her. Shizuru motioned her to enter the room. As the Room Service attendant set up the breakfast cart, Shizuru intently watched her, making sure to keep the letter opener well hidden up the sleeve of her silk robe.

"Thank you," Shizuru said and handed the Room Service attendant a tip.

"No miss, I've already been compensated," the Room Service attendant said as she refused the offered tip.

Shizuru let the young woman out and walked over to the breakfast cart. A perfect single rose stood in a slender vase. Leaning against the vase was a hand-written note. Shizuru opened and read it:

_Dear Beautiful Lady,_

_I figured you would be hungry after last night, so I took the liberty and ordered you breakfast. I hope you like it._

_Thank you for an incredible night._

Shizuru smiled as she remembered what an incredible and responsive lover the other woman was the entire night. She looked at the breakfast set before her. Apparently, her mystery lover was also a mind reader, because all of Shizuru's favorites were there, as well as tea, instead of coffee.

After breakfast, Shizuru lounged by the pool with her dark sunglasses on and ears open. She reclined on a poolside chaise in a skimpy lavender bikini, drinking a cold tea drink from a bottle. Shizuru preferred to drink from the bottle, because of how sensuous the smooth cool glass felt on her lips. Several hotel guests lounging near Shizuru, mostly male, but some female, watched in rapt awe as the chestnut-haired beauty sexually charged something as simple as drinking cold tea from a bottle. One of the women enthralled by Shizuru's special talent was a certain dark-haired woman, who sat at the poolside bar with her comrade in arms.

"What the hell are you staring at?" the short-haired woman asked as she playfully smacked the dark-haired woman in the arm.

Normally, this behavior would have earned the short-haired woman a quick trip across a room on her backside, but not this time.

"Her," the dark-haired woman motioned to Shizuru with her head.

"Yeow! Mama hurt me," the short-haired woman let out a wolf call.

This earned the short-haired woman a swift trip off her barstool and into the nearest bush. Unfortunately, this also caught Shizuru's attention. She tipped her sunglasses down with her index finger and peered at the source of the commotion. She giggled when she saw a woman extricating herself from a bush. By the time the angry woman returned to confront her dark-haired friend, the other woman was already gone. The short-haired woman frantically scanned the immediate area, but didn't see her friend.

The angry woman was mumbling to herself as she unlocked and opened her hotel room door. As she entered the room, a familiar voice startled her.

"Hey Red, you really shouldn't talk to yourself. Others will think you're crazy," the dark-haired woman chuckled.

"Fuck!" Red froze mid-step and glared at the dark-haired woman who was seated with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Took you long enough," the dark-haired woman said.

"You bitch! What's the big idea throwing me into a bush?" Red complained.

"You nearly blew our cover," the dark-haired woman bit back.

"What? Is the infamous Ice Wolf scared of a little Naicho special investigator?" Red taunted.

"Naicho?!" Natsuki exclaimed surprised.

"Yep, and apparently their best," Red grinned and after seeing the blush on Natsuki's cheeks teased, "…at _everything_."

"What the hell are you insinuating?" Natsuki narrowed her eyes and growled.

Red knelt down in front of Natsuki and snaked her upper body up Natsuki's, until her lips were next to the raven-haired woman's ear.

"I can still smell her," Red hissed softly in Natsuki's ear, causing the latter to shudder. "Tea and something…_else_," Red continued.

"Stop it," Natsuki said half-heartedly.

"C'mon Natsuki, I know you want it as badly as I do," Red hissed softly in Natsuki's opposite ear as she continued to snake herself around Natsuki's upper body, "I can feel it."

Red flicked her tongue quickly in and out of Natsuki's ear, eliciting a low growling moan.

"Nao…stop," Natsuki said weakly, closing her eyes.

Nao smoothly slid her hand under Natsuki's shirt and ran a long fingernail over a very erect nipple straining against a lacy bra.

"Natsu-ki…," Nao hissed as she quickly unbuttoned Natsuki's shirt and wrapped her mouth around the raven-haired woman's painfully erect nipple through the lacy bra.

Natsuki threw back her head, moaned deeply, and buried her hands in short red hair. Nao playfully bit down on Natsuki's nipple.

"Damn it," Natsuki growled. She grabbed Nao by her armpits, stood up, and threw Nao backwards on to one of the two beds.

Natsuki glared at Nao, who was lying on her back in just her lacy panties, beckoning Natsuki to join her. Natsuki stood her ground; she glared at Nao for about a second before throwing off her shirt and jumping on top of the red-head. Natsuki growled as she wrapped her mouth around the side of Nao's neck. She grazed her teeth against the soft flesh. Nao threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Natsuki, harder…PLEASE," Nao begged and raked her long fingernails across Natsuki's back.

Natsuki woke up sore and achy. Beside her, facing in the opposite direction, Nao slept curled up in the fetal position. Natsuki rose, stretched, and walked into the bathroom. Under the harsh fluorescent lights, Natsuki saw all the scratches, bite marks, and small bruises on her naked body.

'_Sex is always so rough with that woman,'_ Natsuki thought as she stepped into the shower.

Natsuki felt a little less achy after her hot shower. She dried herself and got dressed for the evening. Natsuki was tying her black tuxedo tie in front of the mirror facing the beds when Nao spoke.

"Another evening of Baccarat? Or something more exciting?" asked Nao, her voice tinged with venom.

"More exciting, I hope. You?" Natsuki replied as she looked in the mirror at Nao, lying naked in bed, propped up against the headboard.

'_That tattoo never fails to give me the creeps,'_ Natsuki thought as she looked at the detailed black widow spider tattoo perched above Nao's left breast.

"Definitely something more exciting," Nao grinned.

"Use the communicator if you need me," Natsuki smiled as she grabbed her tuxedo jacket on the way out the door.

"Oh…I will," Nao hissed after Natsuki was out of the room.

As Natsuki walked through the casino, making her way to the Baccarat Room, she heard familiar laughter, scanned the area, and spotted her target. She was having dinner with an older well-dressed gentleman in one of the hotel's fine restaurants, at a table outside the main dining area. Glancing around, Natsuki located and settled into a prime surveillance spot. She reached inside her jacket, took out her palmtop computer, and connected with C.O.D.E.'s mainframe. After an hour, the couple left the restaurant. Natsuki covertly followed them.

Early the next morning, Natsuki entered her hotel room. She was exhausted from an entire night's work, but it proved fruitful and Koto had more information to work with now. Natsuki flipped on the television for the morning news and stripped for bed.

Several hours later, Natsuki woke with a start. The television was still on and now some idiotic situation comedy was blaring on it. Natsuki silenced it with the remote and stretched. She looked at her watch and realized she had slept longer than she wanted. As she glanced around the room, she noticed Nao hadn't returned yet. She showered and dressed casually for dinner. After dinner, on her way to locate tonight's target, the special communicator in her pocket violently vibrated. She quickly moved to a secure location and slid open the communicator. Her eyes widened as she looked at the photo displayed on the screen.

* * *

Shizuru felt intense pain shoot through both arms. She slowly opened her eyes, which were greeted by a bright light shining on her. Her wrists were bound together above her head and she was suspended about two feet off the ground. Shizuru narrowed her eyes and saw a figure with its back to her. Using one of her arms to shield her eyes from the light, Shizuru was able to see the figure was a woman. The woman's backless shirt revealed an intricate tattoo across her upper back and over each shoulder cap. The pain in Shizuru's arms increased as the blood continued to drain down. Involuntarily, she left out a groan. Upon hearing this, the woman quickly spun around to face Shizuru.

"Ah…you're awake," the woman said amused and walked over to Shizuru.

"Who are you? Why am I hanging here?" Shizuru asked.

"Special Investigator Shizuru Viola, I brought you here for interrogation," the woman hissed into Shizuru's ear.

"Who are you with?" Shizuru asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"That's none of your damn business. You can call me The Red Spider," Nao spat.

"Do you realize who you're dealing with here?" Shizuru said angrily.

"Yes, Naicho. Japan's intelligence agency," Nao dismissed Shizuru's show of force.

"Then you're aware they will come for me," Shizuru said returning to her normal lilting voice.

"Only IF they can find you…or your remains," Nao hissed and flipped open her knife blade.

Nao ran the extremely sharp blade against the front of Shizuru's blouse to demonstrate its sharpness. The blade sliced through the fabric and Shizuru's blouse opened to reveal a lacy lavender bra.

"Nice. Very nice," Nao said as she looked at Shizuru.

As Nao reached out, Shizuru involuntarily flinched. Nao flashed an evil grin.

"I'm not going to hurt you…yet," Nao hissed in Shizuru's ear.

Nao unsnapped the front clasp of Shizuru's bra, freeing Shizuru's breasts. Nao smiled broadly at the sight. As Nao reached for a breast, a commanding voice stopped her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" the dark-haired woman commanded as she approached Nao.

"What are you doing here?" Nao hissed.

"I knew I couldn't trust you," the dark-haired woman expertly disarmed Nao.

"I wasn't going to do anything…_much_," Nao said with an evil grin.

"Sure you weren't," the dark-haired woman said sarcastically as she looked at Shizuru.

Shizuru struggled to see the other woman's face, but it was obscured in the shadows. She thought she heard the voice before, but could not place it.

"What do you want with me?" Shizuru asked.

"We have some questions for you," the dark-haired woman replied.

"I am Special Investigator Shizuru Viola…," Shizuru began.

"Well, it looks like we're not going to get any answers the easy way," the dark-haired woman sighed and sternly added, "Throw her in a holding cell." The dark-haired woman returned Nao's knife to her.

Nao watched the dark-haired woman walk away. The knife blade sliced through Shizuru's bonds, dropping the chestnut-haired beauty violently to the floor. Shizuru recovered quickly and stood.

"Don't make me kill you…yet," threatened Nao, holding her knife by the tip of the blade, between her index finger and thumb, poised for throwing.

Shizuru stared at Nao while she rubbed her sore wrists. With her eyes locked with Nao's, Shizuru rubbed both wrists at the same time. She stealthily hooked her fingertips onto the throwing knives hidden in her sleeve cuffs. With lightening speed, she threw two throwing knives at Nao. One knife embedded in Nao's throwing wrist, disarming her and the other in her thigh, bringing her to one knee. Shizuru swiftly tackled Nao, pinning the red-head to the floor with the knife from Nao's thigh pressed against the red-head's throat.

"Don't make me kill you…yet," Shizuru said evenly as she pulled out the knife in Nao's wrist.

Nao's mind raced as she scrambled for a solution to her predicament. Shizuru pulled Nao up, keeping the knife blade pressed against the red-head's throat.

"Get us out of here and don't try anything," Shizuru said and pressed the knife blade into Nao's throat for emphasis.

They made their way slowly through the complex toward the exit. Shizuru held the knife blade against Nao's throat as she pushed Nao forward in front of her. As they passed yet another doorway in the hall, Shizuru felt a sharp pain in the small of her back and she blacked out.

"Can't the infamous Red Spider handle one little Naicho special investigator?" the dark-haired woman taunted.

"Fuck off," Nao hissed.

Shizuru awoke naked and strapped spread-eagle to a table. Nao was glaring down at Shizuru.

"The little bitch is finally awake," Nao called.

"Good," the dark-haired woman answered as she approached Nao.

Shizuru struggled against her bonds, but they didn't budge an inch.

"You were a bad girl," the dark-haired woman lightly scolded Shizuru.

Shizuru's eyes widened as she recognized the woman.

"Special Investigator Tomoe Marguerite! What is the meaning of this?" Shizuru demanded.

Tomoe's lips slowly curled into an evil smile as her eyes lustfully licked Shizuru's naked body.

"As I said before…we have some questions for you," Tomoe said sarcastically.

"Regarding what?" Shizuru asked.

"Your activities as a Naicho traitor," Tomoe spat.

"A WHAT?!" Shizuru yelled angrily.

"You heard me," Tomoe said as she unconsciously ran her hand up Shizuru's thigh.

"Don't touch me!" Shizuru commanded.

"Like you can stop me," Tomoe smirked.

"I am NOT a traitor!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"Ah yes, traitor is such a harsh word. How about double agent?" Tomoe said and she roughly twisted one of Shizuru's nipples.

Shizuru stifled an outcry of pain.

"Hurt?" Tomoe taunted.

"I…am NOT a traitor," Shizuru repeated masking her pain.

"Bitch! Give it up! Our investigations led us to you," Nao interjected from across the table.

"You're wrong," Shizuru said.

"Just tell us who you're working for!" Nao demanded.

"I am NOT a traitor," Shizuru repeated.

"The hell with this! Let's get started!" Nao yelled frustrated and flipped open her knife blade.

"STOP!" Natsuki yelled.

"Ice Wolf! We caught her!" Nao yelled triumphantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tomoe asked as Natsuki approached the table.

"Putting an end to this farce," Natsuki growled in Tomoe's face.

"Ice Wolf?" Nao asked puzzled.

"Shizuru Viola is NOT the traitor," Natsuki said and looked at Nao.

"But…," Nao stuttered.

"You're wrong, Ice Wolf," Tomoe said to bring Natsuki's attention back to her.

"…the investigation…," Nao continued.

"Is correct," Tomoe said as she locked eyes with Natsuki.

"No," Natsuki said staring down Tomoe.

"Perhaps Ice Wolf's judgment is clouded by her feelings for Shizuru?" Tomoe hissed as she searched Natsuki's eyes.

"Ice Wolf?" Nao asked hurt and shocked. "You…and…her?"

"My judgment is not clouded by anything," Natsuki said firmly as she continued to stare down Tomoe.

"Ah, but I think it is," Tomoe said as she moved away from Natsuki, slowly making her way closer to Nao, never breaking eye contact with Natsuki.

"She's just another one night stand," Natsuki said sternly, hoping her eyes weren't conveying otherwise to Tomoe.

"Really?" Tomoe questioned as she caressed Shizuru's cheek, watching Natsuki's eyes for a reaction.

Shizuru moved her face away from Tomoe's hand.

"Yes," Natsuki narrowed her eyes.

"Honestly?" Tomoe questioned as she caressed one of Shizuru's breasts, the same one she tortured earlier.

Natsuki continued to stare down Tomoe, who had now made her way next to Nao. Tomoe violently twisted the nipple, causing Shizuru to cry out in pain. Natsuki tore her eyes away from Tomoe to check on Shizuru. When Natsuki looked back at Tomoe, she saw Nao staring incredulously at her.

"See, The Ice Wolf _does_ have feelings for Shizuru," Tomoe leaned close to Nao's ear and softly accused.

"How…could…you? You've betrayed us!" Nao said angrily.

"Damn it Red, listen to me!" Natsuki said sternly, "That bitch is lying."

"Am I?" Tomoe asked sarcastically and twisted Shizuru's nipple again, eliciting another outcry of pain.

"Don't touch her!" Natsuki growled.

"TRAITOR!" Nao yelled and swiftly moved towards Natsuki.

Nao delivered a right cross and sent Natsuki flying backward onto the floor. Nao straddled Natsuki and began pummeling her.

"RED! RED! Listen to me!" Natsuki said as she defended herself against Nao's blows. "TOMOE IS THE TRAITOR!"

Nao continued to pummel Natsuki, until Natsuki's words registered. As soon as Nao realized what Natsuki said, she stopped and looked into Natsuki's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Nao asked incredulous.

"Yes. Koto confirmed it," Natsuki assured and sighed.

Nao got off Natsuki and helped her up. Both women turned and faced Tomoe, who had her gun draw on them and was grinning.

"Perhaps The Ice Wolf should explain this to you?" Tomoe said as she threw a camera phone to Nao.

Nao caught the thrown camera phone, flipped it open and looked at the display. Her eyes glossed over, she closed the camera phone, and clenched it tightly in her fist.

"Red? What is it?" Natsuki asked tentatively, sensing Nao's state of mind.

"LIAR!" Nao yelled and plunged her knife into Natsuki's side.

When Natsuki felt the blade tear into her side, she knew Nao was running on pure emotion, because with Nao's blade skills, she would've otherwise delivered a deadly strike.

"Red…," Natsuki cried out.

Nao pulled her blade out and poised for another strike, but Natsuki stopped her with the barrel of her gun against Nao's forehead. Natsuki pressed her wound with one hand and held her gun with the other.

"Back off!" Natsuki said as she backed Nao further away.

With Natsuki's keen hearing, she heard the click of Tomoe's gun. Natsuki swiftly pulled her second side arm and pointed it at Tomoe. The wound on Natsuki's side was bleeding steadily now.

"I wouldn't do that," Natsuki threatened.

"How long do you expect to last?" Tomoe asked sarcastically.

"As long as necessary," Natsuki said through clenched teeth, as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Red, let me see it. Open it and slide it over," Natsuki said.

Nao slid the camera phone over to Natsuki and she caught it under her boot. She cautiously leaned down, picked it up between her pinky and thumb, and looked at the display. It was a digital photo of her and Shizuru locked in a lover's embrace. Natsuki went cold. There was no explanation for it and she knew it.

"Well?" Tomoe hissed.

"Red, I'm sorry," Natsuki said and staggered a bit from the loss of blood.

Tomoe seized the opportunity and pulled her trigger, but Natsuki, being C.O.D.E.'s firearms agent, shot and killed Tomoe first, with a single shot to the head. Unfortunately, in all the commotion, Nao was able to get to Shizuru.

"Drop it!" Nao demanded as she held her knife against Shizuru's jugular vein.

Natsuki quickly dropped one gun, pressed on her wound to minimize the bleeding, and drew the other gun on Nao.

"Don't do it," Natsuki threatened.

"Drop it," Nao repeated her demand.

"Red, check with Koto," Natsuki pleaded.

"LIAR!" Nao screamed and pressed the blade against Shizuru's jugular vein, breaking the skin a little.

"Red, please calm down. Just check with Koto and confirm what I told you," Natsuki pleaded, knowing Nao was dead serious about killing Shizuru.

"WHY? You lied about this bitch!" yelled Nao, her voice full of pain.

Nao drew her blade lightly across Shizuru's jugular vein, drawing blood. Natsuki saw Shizuru's eyes widen with fear. Natsuki cocked her gun's hammer.

"RED! Don't make me have to shoot you," Natsuki pleaded.

"Go ahead, shoot me. You've already killed me," Nao spat.

"Red...check with Koto…PLEASE," Natsuki pleaded.

"Why? She'll probably lie as well," Nao said.

Natsuki knew this was not going to end well.

"Nao…please," Natsuki begged.

"Natsuki…," Nao said and lowered her blade.

Natsuki moved towards Nao, jarring her back to the moment.

"BITCH!" Nao screamed and drew the blade across Shizuru's jugular vein as Natsuki pulled the trigger.


	4. Japan: Switzerland

**DISCLAIMER: **Once again, I don't own anything, anytime, anywhere.

**A/N: **Part two – Yes, it's short.

* * *

**Japan**

**Switzerland**

PRESENT

Chie stares at Shizuru, as the chestnut-haired woman stares out her window. Chie ponders Shizuru's last statement.

"Duty is just as powerful as love?" asks Chie. Shizuru turns to face Chie.

"Excuse me? Yes, duty is just as powerful as love," replies Shizuru.

"How so?" asks Chie, leaning slightly forward in her seat.

"Why did you join MI-6?" asks Shizuru.

Chie gives Shizuru an incredulous questioning look.

"Ms. Senoh is former MI-6, is she not?" states Shizuru, alluding to how she knows Chie is a former MI-6 operative.

"In order to help my county keep order and to do my…duty," answers Chie and gets Shizuru's point.

After Shizuru sees the realization in Chie's eyes, she turns and looks back out her window.

SEVERAL YEARS AGO

Everything happened so fast. Shizuru felt the blade slice into the side of her neck, heard the gunshot, and suddenly felt pressure on her neck wound. Shizuru looked up into Natsuki's eyes.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered.

"Shizuru…lie still and be quiet," Natsuki said as she looked down into Shizuru's eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Shizuru smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

* * *

In C.O.D.E.'s state-of-the-art medical facility, Natsuki keeps vigil at Shizuru's side. Her sleep-deprived body is slumped forward in her chair and her upper body is draped over Shizuru's bed with her arms wrapped around the still unconscious woman.

"Please don't die. Please don't die," Natsuki softly pleaded repeatedly.

All the tubes coming out of Shizuru makes her look like a science experiment. The only sounds in the room are from the machines keeping Shizuru alive. The incessant beeping of the heart monitor irritates and comforts Natsuki. Her eyes are blood-shot from lack of sleep and crying, but she would never admit to the latter. Natsuki drifted in and out of sleep. Her memories haunted her mind.

As always, Natsuki's aim was deadly accurate. Her bullet ripped through Nao's forearm, causing the red-head to drop her knife, but not before she opened Shizuru's jugular vein enough to cause damage. The hit to Nao's forearm threw her arm backwards with such force, it spun Nao around and she slammed into the wall behind her, face first. She slumped against the wall. Natsuki rushed to Shizuru and immediately applied pressure to the open wound.

Natsuki reached in her pocket, took out her special communicator, slid it open, and called for C.O.D.E.'s emergency medical team. She closed it, returned it to her pocket, and looked back down at Shizuru, who had her eyes closed.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki touched Shizuru's cheek.

Shizuru's skin was cold and clammy, but she opened her eyes upon hearing Natsuki's voice.

"My, my you look like I feel, Natsuki," Shizuru teased softly and coughed.

"Quiet, help is on the way," Natsuki assured, leaned down close, and lightly kissed Shizuru's cold forehead.

For the first time in her life, Natsuki prayed to Kami. Natsuki knew Shizuru would die if help didn't arrive in five minutes. She felt dizzy and realized the wound in her side was bleeding freely again, so she pressed down on it. Natsuki continued to reassure Shizuru help was coming.

C.O.D.E.'s emergency medical team finally got to Natsuki, five minutes after her call. They found her cradling Shizuru in her arms, holding her hand tightly against the side of Shizuru's neck. The room was a bloodbath. One dead and two critically injured. Even though Natsuki had lost a lot of blood, she refused medical assistance until Shizuru was treated. Nao had succeeded in opening Shizuru's jugular vein, but Natsuki's swift action prevented Shizuru from bleeding out and dying. After getting Shizuru and Natsuki stabilized, they were flown to C.O.D.E.'s state-of-the-art medical facility.

* * *

Outside Shizuru's room, Yukino keeps her own vigil. Each passing day, through the plate glass window, she helplessly watched one of her best agents deteriorate and one fight for her life.

"Yukino, time to come home," Haruka said as she lovingly wrapped her arm around Yukino and led her away from Shizuru's room.

Yukino and Haruka were slowly walking down the hallway towards the parking lot. Haruka protectively held Yukino and whispered reassuring words to her most important partner. Suddenly, alarms began blaring. Medical staff started running past Yukino and Haruka. Haruka released Yukino and the two women ran behind the medical staff.

When Yukino and Haruka got to the room, they wisely chose to remain outside. Through the plate glass window of Shizuru's room, they watched the chaos inside. Natsuki stood near Shizuru's bed in shock. The noise from the alarms filled Natsuki's head and disoriented her. Medical staff roughly pushed on her trying to get to Shizuru and Natsuki pushed back. Just as Natsuki was about to draw her sidearm on the medical staff, she was roughly yanked out of the room.

"What the hell?" Natsuki yelled at the person who pulled her out of Shizuru's room.

"Kruger, get a grip!" Haruka growled in Natsuki's face.

"Get your paws off me!" Natsuki growled back and violently yanked her arm out of Haruka's grasp.

"Natsuki, please…," Yukino softly pleaded.

"Fuck off! Natsuki yelled at Yukino, not realizing who she addressed.

Natsuki slid several feet down the hallway on her backside, reeling from Haruka's punch. After she stopped sliding, Natsuki shook her head to clear it, got up, and stormed back to Haruka.

"You big ape!" Natsuki yelled in Haruka's face.

"Don't talk to 'L' in that tone," Haruka growled through clenched teeth, her eyes bored through the back of Natsuki's head.

The two women stood eye-to-eye, toe-to-toe, poised to attack when a loud noise brought them back. The loud monotone sound of death resonated clear and loud. Shizuru was flat-lining. Natsuki pressed her palms against the plate glass window and helplessly watched the medical staff's life saving attempts. After several minutes, the medical staff turned off the heart monitor and covered Shizuru with a sheet.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Natsuki cried out as she slid down the plate glass window, pooling on the floor.

* * *

Several months and numerous meetings later, Yukino finally settled matters with Naicho. They were none too pleased to lose two of their top investigators, but after being presented with C.O.D.E.'s nearly year's worth of evidence collected on Tomoe, Naicho found they didn't have much of a leg to stand on.

A few days later, Shizuru was laid to rest with full honors and received commendation for dying in the line of duty. Yukino and Haruka attended the service. Natsuki was on an assignment and unable to attend. Yukino was deeply worried about Natsuki. After completing her mandatory counseling sessions, Natsuki immediately returned to active duty and requested a special assignment to find Nao. Yukino refused to authorize Natsuki's request for nearly a year.

* * *

Natsuki sat frustrated, her head in her hands, in front of the table covered with every single bit of information collected during C.O.D.E.'s investigation of Naicho special investigators. It was a daunting assignment that ended with Natsuki losing Nao; her close friend, occasional lover, and now prime target. Natsuki desperately needed to find Nao. She had questions only Nao could answer and Natsuki needed answers, now more than ever. Natsuki peered through her fingers at the piles of evidence on the table before her. A sharp pain tore through her chest as she looked at the folder directly in front of her: VIOLA, SHIZURU. Natsuki roughly wiped her eyes, picked up the folder, and opened it. Smiling up at her was a photo of Shizuru.

"DAMMIT!" Natsuki yelled and slammed the folder shut.

Natsuki stood up and walked into the kitchen. She squeezed mayo into her mouth as she stood in front of the opened refrigerator.

_'Mainlining mayo again?'_ Natsuki recalled Nao's constant tease.

A few minutes later, Natsuki returned to the table with a cup of coffee, feeling a little better. She picked up the folder, opened it, and began reading. As she read, her thoughts ran amok.

'_Oh Shizuru…if you knew how much I already knew about you before I approached you, you probably wouldn't have given me the time of day. I was captivated from the first time I saw your photo. The more I discovered about you, the more I fell for you. I'm not even sure when I fell in love with you. It must have been shortly before I approached you at the Baccarat game. After spending the night with you, my feelings were affirmed.'_

While Natsuki's ego hated to admit it, her common sense told her this assignment was too much for her to handle alone. She pulled out the special communicator, slid it open, and called for help. A few minutes later, help arrived.

"Thanks for coming at this late hour," Natsuki said as she greeted her guest.

"Hey, no problem. I'm between assignments," Chie said as she entered Natsuki's apartment, handing her a bag.

"What's this?" Natsuki asked as she took the bag.

"Energy food," Chie grinned.

Natsuki opened the bag and looked inside. A huge grin formed on her lips as she saw a bottle of Kewpie mayo, packs of ramen, and a bag of Natsuki's favorite coffee.

"We have to find The Red Spider," Natsuki said as she closed her front door.

"Where do we start?" Chie asked as she removed her jacket and took a seat at the table.

"After going over everything," Natsuki gestured to the pile on the table, "I feel she went home to China. She's former ILD, so she has contacts through them."

"Just the two of us to cover China?" Chie asked incredulous.

Natsuki chuckled, "I don't want to still be chasing Nao when I'm old, so I called in some more help. They should be here soon."

Natsuki sat beside Chie and handed her a folder. She began to fill Chie in on the assignment details when the doorbell rang. Natsuki left Chie with the folder and went to answer the door.

"The Merciless Ghost and The Golden Angel," Natsuki greeted her new guests.

When Chie saw the two women standing in the doorway, she stood and approached them.

"The Blue Rose," Miyu said through a pasted on smile.

"Merciless," Chie replied casually.

"Blue Rose," Alyssa purred as she took Chie's arm and started to lead her to Natsuki's couch.

Miyu grabbed Alyssa by the collar and growled, "Angel."

Chie looked at Miyu and shrugged her shoulders.

"Please have a seat," Natsuki yelled from the kitchen.

Natsuki brought out a tray with cups of coffee for her guests.

"I figured we're going to need this," Natsuki joked as she set the tray down and sat.

Everyone picked up a cup and Natsuki began briefing them on their new special assignment. It was already the next morning by the time the meeting ended. Natsuki offered Chie her bed, but Chie opted for the couch. Miyu and Alyssa chose to return home.

Late that night, Natsuki, Chie, Miyu, and Alyssa left for China on CODE's private plane.


	5. Japan: China

**DISCLAIMER: **No, no, no…I do NOT own it.

**A/N: **Part three

* * *

**Japan**

**China**

PRESENT

Chie watches Shizuru staring out her window and contemplates her fellow agent.

'_Duty is just as powerful as love? Not always, Beguiling Stranger, right?'_thought Chie.

Shizuru, feeling Chie's eyes upon her, turns and looks at Chie.

"Right," says Shizuru as she flashes her most beguiling smile.

SEVERAL YEARS AGO

Natsuki and Chie opted to use C.O.D.E.'s private apartment in Beijing, while Miyu and Alyssa stayed in C.O.D.E.'s private residence outside the city. After Natsuki and Chie settled in, they strategized. After coming up with a game plan, they went their separate ways in search of The Red Spider.

Chie checked with her most reliable source and received a lead on where Nao was staying. When Chie arrived at the address she was given, she had to check it twice. It was a modern apartment building.

'_Very clever Red Spider, hide in plain sight. Either you're very smart or my source is wrong for the first time,'_ Chie thought as she cautiously made her way to the correct apartment.

After making sure the hallway was clear, Chie tentatively tried the apartment door knob. It was locked. Chie picked the lock and entered slowly. She gave one last check in the hallway before gently closing the door.

'_Damn, it's eerily quiet in here. Odd, I can't hear the noise outside. It's so quiet, I could hear a mouse fart,'_ Chie thought as she carefully listened for any noises.

Chie cautiously looked around before moving further into the apartment. From the look of it, someone was definitely living here, but they weren't home right now. She made sure not to touch anything, just in case there were any traps. Chie winced at the memory of learning that lesson the hard way.

'_This place is completely devoid of personality,'_ Chie thought and wondered why.

Chie slowly made her way into the bedroom. More of the same generic decorations, with the exception of a picture frame on the nightstand. Chie knelt down and looked at the photograph in the frame. She could tell this was not the photograph that came with the picture frame, so she pulled out her special communicator and snapped a photo of the photograph. Chie moved into the bathroom to find it even more devoid of personality. All the toiletries looked new and could be purchased at the local pharmacy. Chie knelt down and checked the floor for signs of human life. She found some strands of short red hair.

_'Gotcha! Thank Kami cleaning people aren't always thorough,'_ Chie thought.

Chie stood up, turned around, and found the barrel of a very large gun in her face.

"Look what I found on my web," Nao hissed.

"The Red Spider," Chie spat.

"The one and only," Nao said with pride and added, "To what do I owe this pleasure, Blue Rose?"

"You_ know_ why I'm here," Chie said.

"Ah…yes…that little Naicho bitch," Nao hissed and motioned with the barrel of her gun for Chie to move out of the bathroom.

Nao led Chie to sit on the bed.

"Why don't you…," Chie began.

"Turn myself in? Forget it!" Nao spat, cutting Chie off.

"They know it was Tomoe, so…," Chie said trying to keep Nao calm.

"So they'll _understand_?" Nao said sarcastically.

"Perhaps," Chie offered.

"That bitch ruined me," Nao said and her face softened a bit with sadness as she absently touched her scar.

Chie watched Nao intently, wondering what "bitch" Nao was referring to and waited for her moment to strike.

'_That large ugly scar on her right forearm must be from The Ice Wolf's bullet. Knowing The Ice Wolf's choice of ammunition, it probably shattered all the bones and severed nerves. No wonder The Red Spider is using a gun and not her usual weapon of choice,_' Chie thought as she watched Nao's eyes.

"How did you find me?" Nao asked.

"I have my ways," Chie said smugly.

Chie caught Nao's glance over at the photograph on the nightstand.

"Her?" Chie asked.

Intense anger flashed across Nao's face and she backhanded Chie across the side of her head with the butt of the gun. That was the last thing Chie remembered.

Chie woke to find she was lying on the bed with her wrists and ankles bound. She listened for sounds. When she didn't hear any, she sat up and activated the saw ring on her Omega Seamaster wristwatch. It cut through the bond on her wrists.

'_I have to thank Koto for installing that little gem,'_ Chie thought as she freed herself.

After freeing herself, Chie glanced over at the nightstand and noticed the photograph had a bullet hole through it.

'_Whoever she is, I hope she's safe,'_ Chie thought as she cautiously escaped from the apartment.

* * *

Miyu followed up a lead her most trusted informant gave her. It led her to a large warehouse. According to her informant, this was where The Red Spider is conducting business. Miyu snuck in through an open back door. She could hear voices coming from a small office inside the warehouse. 

"That bitch is crazy! There is NO fucking way I'm taking on those guys!" Tate complained to Takeda.

"She's the boss. We do as she says," Takeda said.

"Not when the bitch has obviously lost her mind," Tate moaned.

"She hasn't steered us wrong before," Takeda defended.

"Yeah, but C.O.D.E.?! The bitch wants to take on C.O.D.E.!" Tate yelled. "It would be easier to storm the Imperial Palace."

As Miyu listened to the men's conversation, she didn't hear the person sneaking up behind her.

"The Merciless Ghost," Nao hissed.

Miyu spun around startled and faced Nao, who had her gun pointed in Miyu's face.

"The Red Spider," Miyu said.

"Hear anything interesting?" Nao smirked.

"Nothing I didn't already know," Miyu said sarcastically.

"Oh…really?" Nao said.

Nao yelled for Tate and Takeda. Both men came running out of the small office.

"Tie her up," Nao instructed.

Tate and Takeda tied Miyu to a column.

"Boss, who is she?" Tate asked.

"Boys, this is The Merciless Ghost, a C.O.D.E. agent," Nao answered.

Nao stood close to Miyu, who just glared at Nao. Miyu had blood in her eyes.

"First The Blue Rose and now The Merciless Ghost. Who else is here?" Nao hissed.

"No one," Miyu answered.

"I bet The Ice Wolf is here," Nao said.

Miyu remained silent and her face was devoid of emotion.

"Tell me who else is here!" Nao demanded.

Miyu continued to silently glare at Nao.

"Tell me, damn you!" Nao yelled and slapped Miyu across the face.

Miyu's face turned slightly to one side from the impact. She turned back and continued to silently glare at Nao. A slight trickle of blood seeped out the side of her mouth.

"This one will never talk," Nao said frustrated and added. "Boys, it's time to get the hell out of town. Blow this place…and her along with it. Meet me in Japan."

After Nao left the warehouse, Tate and Takeda set the explosives and started to head out when Takeda looked over at Miyu.

"What about her?" Takeda asked.

"The boss said to leave her here," Tate reminded Takeda.

"Boys, do you _really_ want my blood on your hands?" Miyu asked.

"Sorry lady, the boss said so," Tate answered.

"That's really too bad," Miyu smiled as she released her special knock-out gas charges.

Tate and Takeda immediately fell unconscious. Miyu activated the laser in her thumb ring and sliced through the rope binding her wrists. She made quick work of her ankle rope as well and dashed out of the warehouse a few minutes before it began exploding. As soon as she got outside, she removed her special breathing apparatus.

'_That little Koto is a genius,'_ Miyu thought as she tucked the special breathing apparatus into her pocket.

Miyu pulled out her special communicator and slid it open. She contacted Alyssa, who had no luck with her leads and was heading back to the residence. Miyu updated Alyssa on the warehouse incident and told her she would meet her back at the residence. She contacted Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki was growing impatient and frustrated. All her leads were dead-ends. She hoped the others were having more success. As Natsuki headed back to the apartment, the special communicator in her pocket violently vibrated. Natsuki reached into her pocket and pulled out her special communicator. She glanced at the display and slid it open. 

"Yes," Natsuki said.

Miyu updated Natsuki on the warehouse incident.

"Nothing? There's absolutely _nothing_ left?" Natsuki asked incredulous.

"Yes, blown sky high," Miyu replied.

"Okay, divert and meet me at the apartment. Bring The Golden Angel with you," Natsuki instructed and closed the communicator.

Before Natsuki could return the special communicator back to her pocket, it violently vibrated again.

"Yeah," Natsuki began and her eyes widened when she saw Chie's bruised face looking back at her, "What the…?"

"Guess what I found? Or rather what found me," Chie joked.

"Where?" Natsuki demanded.

"Secure?" Chie asked.

"Yes," Natsuki answered.

"Meet me at this address. I'll contact the others," Chie said and the internal Global Positioning System displayed on the screen.

Natsuki arrived at the address and met up with Chie.

"DAMN! What the hell happened to you?" Natsuki asked.

"Stupid spider, large gun, oh yeah…real fun party. Sorry you missed it," Chie quipped.

"You're too much. If you were hanging upside down over a pool of piranhas, you'd _still_ find something humorous," Natsuki said shaking her head.

"Hey, if you can't laugh at what life throws at you, you might as well be dead," Chie flashed her most charming smile.

"Is_ that_ where she's been hiding?" Natsuki asked staring incredulously at the apartment building.

"Clever little spider…hiding in plain sight," Chie smirked.

"Let's go!" Natsuki said and started for the apartment building.

"Not yet," Chie said and grabbed Natsuki's arm to stop her. "We should wait for the others."

A few minutes later, Miyu and Alyssa joined them.

"Oh wow. Does it hurt?" Alyssa asked Chie as she lightly touched the bruise on the side of Chie's head.

"Only when it's touched," Chie winced and replied sarcastically.

"Now that we're all here, let's move out," Natsuki commanded.

After making sure the hallway was clear, Chie put her ear against the door and listened for any noises inside. When she didn't hear any, she picked the lock and all four agents cautiously entered the apartment. Before anyone could speak, Chie held her index finger to her lips to silence any conversation.

"Listen, you can't hear the outside noise in here," Chie whispered.

The others listened and Chie motioned for them to fan out. Miyu searched the kitchen. Alyssa searched the living room. Chie returned to the bathroom to finish her earlier search. Natsuki searched the bedroom. As Natsuki searched the bedroom, she found the same things Chie did earlier, with the exception of the picture frame, which was now missing. Natsuki and Chie completed their searches and returned to the living room.

"I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary in the kitchen," Miyu stated as she entered the living room.

"Same with the living room," Alyssa added.

"What about the bathroom?" Natsuki asked Chie.

"Nothing more than what I found earlier," Chie answered.

"And nothing in the bedroom," Natsuki said.

"What about the photograph?" Chie asked Natsuki.

"What photograph?" Natsuki asked confused.

"The one in the picture frame on the nightstand," Chie said.

"I didn't find a picture frame on the nightstand," Natsuki said, looking at Chie in disbelief.

Chie walked into the bedroom and checked the nightstand.

"I swear there was a picture frame on the nightstand. The stupid spider went into a rage when she thought the woman in the photograph was my informant. She obliterated the face with a bullet," Chie stated.

All three agents looked at Chie incredulously.

"I'm telling you the truth," Chie sighed deeply.

Chie shook her head and then remembered. She pulled out her special communicator, slid it open, and pulled up the photo she snapped earlier.

"Here," Chie handed her communicator to Natsuki.

_'Oh…shit,'_ Natsuki thought and staggered back a bit.


	6. Japan

**DISCLAIMER: **Same thing, different chapter and I STILL don't own it.

**A/N: **Final part to this long chapter.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains an **extremely** intense NatNao scene, so if you are the sensitive type, you might want to skim over that part of this chapter.

* * *

**Japan**

PRESENT

Shizuru sees her homeland out the window as the plane taxies up to the private hanger. She feels a quick sharp pain in her chest as she remembers and winces. Chie, ever alert, notices.

"Are you okay?" asks Chie.

"I am fine," responds Shizuru sharply.

_'She doesn't__** look**__ fine,'_ thinks Chie.

SEVERAL YEARS AGO

After Miyu informed the team of Nao's destination, they immediately flew to Japan. Natsuki and Chie opted to stay in the private apartment in Tokyo. Miyu and Alyssa stayed in the private residence outside the city.

Natsuki was following up on a lead from Chie's informant when the special communicator in her pocket violently vibrated. She pulled it out, checked the display, and slid it open.

"Yeah," Natsuki began and her eyes widened when she saw Chie's limp body hanging by her bound wrists, "What the…?"

"Look what I caught in my web," Nao joked.

"DAMMIT! What the hell do you want?" Natsuki demanded.

"You, my dear wolf puppy…you," Nao hissed.

"Fine. Where are you?" Natsuki growled.

"Follow the bouncing ball," Nao said and the internal Global Positioning System displayed on the screen.

Nao's directions led Natsuki to a warehouse. As Natsuki contemplated a covert way in, the special communicator in her hand violently vibrated and startled her. She checked the display and slid it open.

"What?" Natsuki growled.

"Is that any way to speak to an old friend?" Nao teased.

"Damn it Red!" Natsuki yelled.

"Now, now, be nice or I'll be forced to pluck another petal from the rose," Nao hissed.

Natsuki helplessly watched her display as Nao jabbed a cattle prod into Chie's side, causing Chie's body to spasm violently.

"ALRIGHT! STOP IT! I'll be nice," Natsuki said defeated.

"Enter through the unlocked side door. I'm waiting for you," Nao instructed.

Natsuki drew her sidearm and cautiously entered through the unlocked side door. She made her way to the main section of the warehouse and spotted Chie's limp body hanging by her bound wrists from a large chain attached to the ceiling. Natsuki knew better than to go bursting in, so she checked the surrounding area first. After securing the surrounding area, she approached Chie. Natsuki stood in front of Chie, her sidearm still draw.

"Blue Rose? Blue Rose?" Natsuki called softly.

Chie groaned and stirred.

"Blue Rose?" Natsuki called a bit louder.

"Ice Wolf?" Chie asked weakly.

"Yeah, I'm here to get you out," Natsuki said and holstered her sidearm.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Nao suddenly pressed up against Natsuki's back. She wrapped her left arm around Natsuki's upper body and pressed a knife against the raven-haired woman's throat, while disarming Natsuki with her right.

"My little wolf puppy. I've missed you," Nao hissed in Natsuki's ear.

"Okay, you got me. Now let The Blue Rose go," Natsuki growled.

"Hmmm…I changed my mind. I'm having _too_ much fun with her to let her go now," Nao laughed. "But enough about _her_, let's talk about _us_."

"_Us_? What the _hell_ has gotten into you?" Natsuki asked obviously irritated.

"Shut up. C'mon," Nao snapped and forced Natsuki to walk ahead of her.

Once they entered the small office inside the warehouse, Nao pushed Natsuki on to a ratty couch. Natsuki hit the couch face first, but quickly recovered and spun around to face Nao.

"Sit!" Nao yelled and Natsuki sat down. "Good little wolf puppy."

Natsuki glared at Nao, desperately wanting to throttle the smirking woman.

"Red, you said you would let The Blue Rose go in exchange for me," Natsuki said.

"I've changed my mind. It's a woman's prerogative," Nao said flippantly.

Natsuki inched her way forward on the couch.

"What about an agent's word?" Natsuki asked.

"My dear wolf puppy, you're the only agent in here," Nao hissed.

Natsuki lunged for Nao and quickly backed off as the barrel of a large gun was shoved in Natsuki's face.

"Sit!" Nao yelled and Natsuki sat down. "Don't try that again or I'll have to discipline my bad wolf puppy."

Natsuki growled at Nao.

"Hmmm…perhaps my little wolf puppy needs some discipline _now_?" Nao hissed and she backhanded Natsuki across the side of her head with the butt of the gun.

When Natsuki came to, she found she was bound spread-eagle to a bed.

"Good. My little wolf puppy is finally awake," Nao smirked.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," Natsuki said and added, "Why am I tied to this bed?"

"Thanks to my little wolf puppy, my right arm doesn't work as well as it used to," Nao hissed.

"Do me a favor," Natsuki said.

"What?" Nao asked.

"Stop calling me your little wolf puppy," Natsuki growled.

Nao pretended to think about it.

"Fine…Wolfie," Nao hissed and Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Red, why are you doing this?" Natsuki asked.

"Because I plan on having some fun with you," Nao smirked.

"Not this," Natsuki said and quickly added, "Why have you gone rogue? You're one of our best agents."

"You betrayed me!" Nao yelled and slapped Natsuki across the face.

"I deserved that," Natsuki said.

"Fuck you! Don't you dare play the martyr with me!" Nao hissed.

"I_ did_ betray you. I fell in love with a suspect," Natsuki admitted sadly.

Nao felt as if someone hit her with a metal pipe and she staggered back a bit.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Nao yelled.

"I'm saying it was MY fault everything went down the way it did," Natsuki said defeated.

Something snapped in Nao. Her eyes glossed over and her anger shifted into overdrive. She jumped on Natsuki and wrapped her hands around Natsuki's throat. Nao clamped down and Natsuki's face began to turn red.

"Nao," Natsuki choked.

Upon hearing this, Nao came to her senses and removed her hands from around Natsuki's throat. Natsuki gasped for air.

"Natsuki," Nao cried, fell forward on Natsuki, and wrapped her arms around her prisoner.

"Nao," Natsuki said in a soothing tone.

Nao tightened her arms around Natsuki and nuzzled her neck. Natsuki tugged at her bonds to get free, but they wouldn't budge. Nao wrapped her lips around the side of Natsuki's neck, eliciting a soft involuntary moan from Natsuki. She nibbled Natsuki's earlobe and lightly licked inside the older woman's ear, getting more soft involuntary moans with each lick.

"Natsuki," Nao whispered in Natsuki's ear.

Nao's warm breath caused Natsuki to shudder. Nao continued pleasuring Natsuki's entire neck as she unbuttoned Natsuki's shirt. Nao trailed soft kisses from Natsuki's neck to the tops of her breasts. Nao smiled as she watched Natsuki's nipples harden and strain against her lacy bra.

"Natsuki," Nao moaned.

Nao wrapped her mouth around one of Natsuki's erect nipples through her bra. Natsuki's back arched. Nao released Natsuki's bra and pushed it up out of her way. She wrapped her mouth directly on Natsuki's erect nipple and flicked the tip of her tongue over it.

"Nao!" Natsuki moaned loudly and arched her back again.

Nao sucked on Natsuki's erect nipple as she unbuttoned Natsuki's pants. Nao continued pleasuring Natsuki's nipples for quite awhile, before trailing her tongue down to Natsuki's navel. Natsuki's head was swirling from the pleasure. Her mind and body were at odds with each other and her body was winning. Nao darted her tongue in Natsuki's navel and Natsuki moaned. Nao continued her trail south. She pulled down Natsuki's pants as far as she could, but it wasn't far enough, so Nao released one of Natsuki's legs and pulled that pant leg off. Natsuki, feeling her leg freed, unwisely used it to kick Nao off the bed.

"SO! That's how you want to play it?" Nao hissed angrily as she got up off the floor.

Nao roughly grabbed Natsuki's struggling free leg and secured it back down. She stood next to the bed, looked down at Natsuki, and slapped her across the face.

"Bitch! You're mine now!" Nao snarled.

Natsuki's eyes widened with fear as she felt Nao cut off her panties with a knife. Nao lightly ran the tip of the blade over Natsuki's mound.

"_I_ wanted to do this nicely, but _you_ had to ruin it," Nao hissed.

"Nao, please…don't," Natsuki pleaded.

Nao flipped the knife around and violated Natsuki with the handle. Natsuki screamed in pain.

"Nao, PLEASE stop," Natsuki begged as tears ran down the sides of her eyes.

Natsuki finally passed out from the intense pain Nao inflicted, as she repeatedly violated Natsuki sexually.

When Natsuki woke, she found she was naked on the same bed, but no longer bound. She sat up and looked at her body. She had deep bruises, cuts, scratches, and the lower half of her body was caked with dried blood. Scattered upon the floor were her clothes. She dressed and ventured to find Chie.

Natsuki staggered through the warehouse, her body still in pain. She headed for the main section of the warehouse, the last place she saw Chie. As she entered the main section of the warehouse, her eyes widened in horror and she fell to her knees. Chie was still hanging by her bound wrists from a large chain attached to the ceiling, but her body looked like someone took a meat tenderizer to it. After coming to her senses, Natsuki got up and rushed over to Chie.

"Blue Rose? Blue Rose?" Natsuki yelled and lightly tapped Chie's cheek.

Chie was lifeless. Natsuki felt for a pulse and found one, but it was faint.

"Blue Rose?" Natsuki yelled again and shook Chie to no avail.

Natsuki searched her pockets and prayed to Kami that Nao didn't take her special communicator. Natsuki felt it and quickly pulled it out. She slid it open and called for C.O.D.E.'s emergency medical team. By the time they arrived, Natsuki had cut Chie down and dressed her as best she could. Chie was flown to C.O.D.E.'s state-of-the-art medical facility, but Natsuki refused to go, insisting they patch her up as best they could there.

After getting patched up, Natsuki headed back to the apartment. On the way, she contacted both Miyu and Alyssa, instructing them to meet her there. Miyu and Alyssa were already outside the apartment when Natsuki arrived. Both pairs of eyes widened with shock when they saw Natsuki's condition.

"What happened to you?" Miyu asked concerned.

"The Red Spider," Natsuki said curtly as she unlocked and opened the door.

"The Blue Rose?" Alyssa asked as she entered the apartment.

"Worse than me, they sent her to Medical," Natsuki answered as she followed Miyu into the apartment, closed, and locked the door.

"The Red Spider must be stopped immediately. She's completely mad and presumably going after headquarters," Natsuki said, trying to keep her voice calm.

The three remaining agents strategized and came up with a plan, but they had one small problem. They did not know where The Red Spider was holed up.

"I still have some leads to follow up on," Miyu said.

"Me too," Alyssa added.

"Yeah, and I still have the one from Chie's informant," Natsuki remembered.

After Miyu and Alyssa left to pursue their individual leads, Natsuki headed for the bathroom to clean up.

Natsuki followed the lead from Chie's informant to a large imposing building outside the city. Chie's informant told her the owner of the company was well connected throughout Asia and has helped C.O.D.E. in the past. Natsuki walked through the massive entrance doors and silently thanked Kami for the lack of metal detectors.

"Ms. Hayakawa is expecting me," Natsuki informed the security guard at the front desk.

"Who can I say is calling?" The security guard asked as he dialed the owner's suite.

"Tell her it's regarding the company holdings in Switzerland," Natsuki replied, repeating the passphrase the informant told her to give.

"You may go right up. Penthouse," The security guard said.

Natsuki rode the elevator up to the Penthouse. The elevator doors opened into the owner's private lobby. She stepped out and was immediately greeted by the owner's personal assistant.

"Hello, I am Mari Hayakawa. The boss is expecting you. Please follow me," Mari turned sharply and walked towards a massive wooden door.

Mari opened the door and gestured Natsuki to enter.

"Please have a seat. The boss will be right with you," Mari said and closed the door behind her.

Natsuki looked around the office and shrugged her shoulders. It was a typical business owner's office, large and ostentatious. Natsuki walked around the office admiring the weaponry adorning its walls.

'_This guy knows his weapons history. I haven't seen such an impressive collection of world swords since the show at the museum. He really should have more security with this valuable collection,'_ Natsuki thought.

Natsuki stopped and tilted her head in amusement when she reached the piece on the wall behind the owner's desk.

'_This is an odd piece for a man to have,'_ Natsuki thought and chuckled as she stared at the beautiful Japanese Naginata.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's VERY impressive," Natsuki said distracted.

Having realized someone was behind her, Natsuki quickly spun around to face them.

"Hello, I am…"

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked incredulous, her eyes wide with shock as she staggered a bit.

"Ara, how did you know my name?" Shizuru asked surprised.

"But…you died," Natsuki stammered.

"Kanin na, I am alive and well, as you can plainly see," Shizuru teased.

Natsuki was utterly confused and frustrated. In a daze, Natsuki backed into the nearest chair and sat staring at Shizuru. Natsuki was still dazed and confused, when the special communicator in her pocket began to violently vibrate, bringing her back to her senses.

"Excuse me, I need to answer this," Natsuki stated to an even more confused Shizuru, who was wondering what Natsuki needed to answer, since she didn't hear anything ring.

After standing and moving away from Shizuru, Natsuki reached into her pocket and pulled out her special communicator. She glanced at the display and slid it open.

"Yes," Natsuki said.

"According to my findings, The Red Spider is staying with a woman somewhere near Tokyo," Alyssa reported.

"Do we have a description of the woman or anything else to go on?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't, but maybe Merciless does," Alyssa said.

"Let's hope so," Natsuki said.

Natsuki closed and put her special communicator back in her pocket. Natsuki returned to Shizuru's desk and took the seat in front of it. She intently stared at Shizuru, which was beginning to make Shizuru extremely uncomfortable.

"You were telling me I died?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm sorry. C.O.D.E. name, The Ice Wolf," Natsuki stated, stood, and extended her hand.

"Ms. Shizuru Fujino, owner of the Fujino Corporation, but you already knew that," Shizuru said.

"Well, as I was saying…," Natsuki began.

An extremely loud noise cut Natsuki short. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw the security guard from downstairs smash through the closed front office door and pool a few feet inside. As if everything were moving in slow motion, Natsuki saw Nao storm in behind the security guard.

"DAMMIT!" Natsuki yelled, drew her sidearm, and pointed it at the quickly approaching Nao.

"FUCK!" Nao hissed after seeing Natsuki, raised the gun in her hand, and pointed it at Natsuki.

The two women were soon standing in front of each other; gun arms extended out, pointing in each other's faces. Each barrel aimed at the other's head.

"Drop it," Natsuki growled.

"You drop it," Nao hissed.

"May I suggest you both drop it," Shizuru said in a calm lilting voice.

Natsuki and Nao both shifted their eyes to look at Shizuru, who held the Naginata poised for a deadly strike upon them.

"Now," Shizuru stressed when neither woman moved to lower her gun.

Natsuki and Nao both lowered their guns at the same time and rate, never taking their eyes off one another. Natsuki returned her sidearm to its holster and Nao tucked hers into her waistband.

"I am feeling generous today, so you both may keep your weapons, however, I can assure you, I am not someone to trifle with," Shizuru stated dead serious. "Sit."

Natsuki and Nao looked at each other with _'Who the hell does she think she is?'_ looks.

"I said…sit," Shizuru raised her voice just a bit.

Natsuki and Nao sat quickly. As Natsuki sat, she slipped her hand into her pocket and pressed a button on her special communicator.

"Nao-chan, what are you doing here?" Shizuru asked.

"Why the hell did you rat me out to _them_?" Nao demanded.

"_Them_?" Shizuru asked.

"C.O.D.E.," Nao spat and hooked her thumb at Natsuki.

"Ara, you're mistaken. I did nothing of the sort," Shizuru said with amusement in her voice.

"Then who the hell…," Nao wondered aloud.

"I do not know, but it was not me," Shizuru said.

Nao's expression darkened. She turned and glared at Natsuki, who was beginning to feel the effects of déjà vu. This was much too eerie for Natsuki and she began to feel queasy.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Nao hissed at Natsuki.

"Looking for _your_ pathetic ass," Natsuki growled.

"Why? Want seconds?" Nao taunted.

"Why you mother…," Natsuki yelled and lunged at Nao.

Natsuki was on top of Nao with the barrel of her gun pressed against Nao's forehead.

"I ought to kill you right here," Natsuki growled.

"Drop it," Shizuru said with her Naginata poised to take off Natsuki's head.

"No can do. You're going to have to kill me, but not before I kill this vermin," Natsuki growled, her eyes locked with Nao's.

"Why do you want Nao-chan?" Shizuru asked.

"She killed a Naicho Special Investigator and the woman I loved," Natsuki answered.

"Is this true Nao-chan?" Shizuru asked.

"No," Nao lied.

"You lying sack of crap!" Natsuki growled.

"Ara ara, it seems we have a stalemate," Shizuru said.

The ding of the elevator distracted everyone but Natsuki, who knew what, was coming. As soon as the elevator doors opened, no one exited, so everyone resumed what they were doing. Just as the elevator doors were about to close, Miyu and Alyssa swung out and gracefully landed outside the elevator with guns drawn. Miyu had hers aimed at Shizuru and Alyssa had hers aimed at Nao.

"Ms. Fujino, meet my fellow agents, C.O.D.E. names The Merciless Ghost and The Golden Angel," Natsuki said without looking away from Nao.

"Ice Wolf, what are your orders?" Miyu asked.

"Make sure Ms. Fujino does not take off my head," Natsuki responded.

"Got it," Miyu smiled.

"Ms. Fujino, it was surreal meeting you, but it's time to take this," Natsuki cut herself short, "Into custody."

Shizuru lowered her Naginata and allowed Natsuki to pull Nao up off the floor, never removing the barrel of her gun from Nao's forehead.

"Give me _one_ reason," Natsuki growled at Nao.

Natsuki removed the barrel of her gun from Nao's forehead to cuff her. In a split second, Nao managed to draw her gun and take Shizuru hostage.

"Don't move or I'll put another hole in this pretty head," Nao hissed as she held the barrel of her gun to Shizuru's temple, while using the older woman as a human shield.

All three agents aimed their guns at Nao, but no one could get a clear shot without injuring Shizuru. Nao was backing her and Shizuru towards the second office door. Natsuki knew in her heart she couldn't allow Nao to escape again, so she fired.


	7. Headquarters

**DISCLAIMER: **(checking bank account) Nope, STILL don't own it.

**A/N: **I went back into the previous chapters and "fixed" the problems pointed out to me, so I hope it eliminates some of the confusion.

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

Author: (dressed in flame-proof armor, typing & drinking tea)

Shizuru Viola: I died? (reaches for author's tea)

Author: Don't touch my tea and yes, you died back in chapter 4.

Shizuru Viola: (retracts hand away from author's tea) I'm alive in chapter 6?

Author: (moves tea away from Shizuru Viola) No, **she** is. (points to Shizuru Fujino snuggling with Natsuki Kuga on author's couch)

Natsuki Kruger: (hands Shizuru Viola author's tea) What are you going to do with _her? _(points to Natsuki Kuga)

Author: (glares at Natsuki Kruger) I think Fujino-san has _that_ well in hand.

Natsuki Kruger: (rolls eyes)

Nao: (smacks author upside back of head) What's the big idea writing me like THAT?

Author: (rubs back of head) I needed a villain. You were perfect.

Nao: (glares at author) My fans want to kill you.

Author: (smiles at Nao) I know.

Nao: (raises one eyebrow & glares at author) You don't seem too worried about it.

Author: (shrugs shoulders) Just more fans that want my head on a platter.

Nao: (laughs) Oh yeah, your other series.

Author: (glares at Nao) Meh. Who would've thought Amane had so many fans?

Nao: (serious) Did my…that…scene have to be so…ummm...

Author: Graphic? Yes. I wanted to show the depths of your madness. Here, give this to DemonicTwister and ManiazAzn (hands Nao two cups of Shizuru Fujino's "special" tea).

Nao: (hands DemonicTwister and ManiazAzn their tea)

Author: That should help with the pain.

* * *

**Headquarters**

PRESENT

Yukino sits behind her desk peering over her glasses at two of her best agents.

"So, you two just barely missed The Red Spider in Japan?" asks Yukino.

"Yes," answers Shizuru and Chie in unison.

"She's somewhere in Germany? In the same country as The Ice Wolf?" asks an extremely concerned Yukino.

"Yes," answers Shizuru and Chie in unison.

"Well then, what are you two still doing here?" asks Yukino frustrated.

Shizuru and Chie quickly take their leave and are on the private plane to Germany.

SEVERAL YEARS AGO

In C.O.D.E.'s state-of-the-art medical facility, Chie was busy recuperating from her injuries.

"How are you feeling today?" The tall blonde nurse asked Chie.

"_Much_ better, now that you're here," Chie flirted and flashed her most charming smile.

Chie eyes the nurse's name tag, _'Linda.'_

"Are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?" Linda asked trying to maintain her professional demeanor and ignore her patient's flirting.

"Why, yes," Chie answered.

"Where and how severe is it?" Linda asked.

"Right around_ here_…," Chie said as she swept her hand around her chest area.

Linda began lightly pressing various areas to locate the source of the pain.

"Here?" Linda asked.

"No," Chie responded.

"Here?" Linda asked.

"No," Chie responded.

This went on for a bit. Linda grew frustrated in her inability to locate the source of Chie's pain.

"Try pressing here," Chie said taking Linda's hand and placing it over her heart, while bringing the nurse down to her.

Chie looked deep in Linda's eyes and closed the gap between their lips. Chie wrapped her arms around Linda and pulled the blonde on top of her.

"I see _you're_ feeling better," Natsuki said after loudly clearing her throat.

Linda quickly raised herself off Chie, buttoned the buttons Chie managed to undo, and left the room; avoiding eye contact with Natsuki.

"Thanks a _whole_ bunch Ice Wolf," Chie said sarcastically and added, "Do you know how long it's been?"

"You'll live," Natsuki chuckled.

"Thanks to you," Chie flashed a huge smile.

"I'm happy we didn't lose another good agent," Natsuki smiled back.

"It's going to take a whole lot more than some stupid spider to kill _me_. There are still too many pretty ladies I haven't met yet," Chie joked and blatantly checked out the short brunette nurse who entered the room.

"Well, The Red Spider is no longer a threat to us. I shot and killed her back in Japan," Natsuki said.

"I'm sorry, but we need to finish this patient's examination," The short brunette nurse said to Natsuki.

"Okay. I'll come by again," Natsuki said and left the room.

As Natsuki walked away from Chie's room, she heard the sound of metal crashing. Natsuki shook her head and smiled.

* * *

In Yukino's private suite, Yukino was lying in Haruka's arms, cuddling in bed together. 

"I missed you," Yukino said as she looked in Haruka's eyes.

"I missed you too," Haruka said and firmly kissed Yukino.

Their kiss deepened and Haruka wrapped her arms around Yukino. Haruka gently turned over, putting Yukino underneath her. Yukino's head fell back as Haruka kissed the side of Yukino's neck.

"Haru, yes, yes," Yukino moaned as she gripped Haruka's back.

"Yuki, I love you so," Haruka whispered and cupped Yukino' cheek.

Several hours later, the lovers cuddled together, basking in the afterglow.

"Haru? Would you consider leaving field work?" Yukino asked as she ran her fingers through Haruka's hair.

"Why?" Haruka asked stunned.

"The last three months apart from you were especially difficult," Yukino answered shyly.

"What would I do?" Haruka asked.

"I need a new secretary…," Yukino began and abruptly stopped when she caught the look on Haruka's face.

"I like field work," Haruka said, leaned down, and kissed Yukino firmly on the lips.

"I understand. I just thought I'd ask," Yukino said sadly.

* * *

In Natsuki's apartment, Natsuki was bored. She spent the past three months close to headquarters in order to keep an eye on Chie. Chie made a remarkable recovery. After Chie completed the mandatory counseling sessions, she immediately requested a new assignment and was sent somewhere in the Middle East. Now that Chie was on assignment, Natsuki was anxious to get back in the field as well.

* * *

As Natsuki approached 'L's' office, she was surprised to find a strange young woman seated behind 'L's' secretary's desk. 

"Hello. I'm here to see 'L,' Natsuki said.

"Who may I ask are you?" Mai asked.

"The Ice Wolf," Natsuki answered obviously irritated.

"You're an agent?" Mai asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yes, I'm an agent," Natsuki raised her voice.

"Let me see," Mai said absently as she checked the agent roster.

Natsuki shook her head in frustration and asked, "Where is…."

"Retired," Mai said cutting Natsuki off and added, "My name is Toki, her replacement."

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Please be patient with me. This is my first day," Mai said without looking up from the agent roster and quipped, "And don't roll your eyes at me."

Mai located Natsuki's name and rang Yukino. Mai motioned for Natsuki to enter Yukino's office. As Natsuki entered Yukino's office, she saw Yukino was not alone.

"Sorry, I thought you were free," Natsuki apologized and turned to leave.

"Ice Wolf, please come in and have a seat," Yukino said.

Natsuki turned around and approached Yukino's desk. As Natsuki got closer, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Ice Wolf, you remember Ms. Fujino?" Yukino asked.

"Y-y-yes," Natsuki sputtered and thought, _'That was smooth.'_

Shizuru stood and extended her hand. Natsuki just stared at Shizuru.

"Ice Wolf, nice to see you again," Shizuru said bringing Natsuki out of her stunned state.

"Yes," Natsuki said and finally shook Shizuru's hand.

Natsuki sat in the seat next to Shizuru in front of Yukino's desk.

"A bit surreal Ice Wolf?" Yukino asked as she watched Natsuki steal glances at Shizuru.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Natsuki stammered.

"I was telling Ms. Fujino she could be the late Special Investigator Viola's identical twin," Yukino said.

"Ara, as far as I know, I do not have a twin sister," Shizuru said and added, "I must remember to ask my parents about this, the next time I speak to them."

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"I am here to check on Nao-chan," Shizuru replied.

"She's dead," Natsuki growled.

"Ara, I understand that. Do you not remember it was _my_ shoulder you shot through to kill her?" Shizuru said trying to control the anger in her tone.

"I didn't hit anything vital and you're still alive," Natsuki said flippantly.

"Ikezu," Shizuru said under her breath.

"Anyways, you were helping her," Natsuki accused.

"Nao-chan claimed to be a C.O.D.E. agent and there was no reason for me to doubt her," Shizuru countered.

"Why are you on such familiar terms with the deceased Red Spider?" Natsuki asked pointedly.

Shizuru blushed and answered Natsuki's question. She shot a look of utter disgust at Shizuru.

"Ano, it was _not_ like that," Shizuru said sternly.

"The blush in your cheeks says otherwise," Natsuki chuckled.

"Ara ara, Nao-chan and I went out a few times, nothing more," Shizuru defended and thought, _'Why do I feel the need to defend myself to this rude woman?'_

This seemed to defuse Natsuki's anger and her demeanor returned to normal.

"I didn't come here to talk about the late Red Spider. I'm here for a new assignment," Natsuki said.

"Perfect timing Ice Wolf," Yukino said and smiled devilishly.

"Where to, 'L?'" Natsuki asked brightly.

"Here. Ms. Fujino requires an armed escort while she conducts business here in Switzerland," Yukino stated.

"HER?" Shizuru and Natsuki exclaimed in unison.

"I'm not a baby sitter," Natsuki protested.

"Ara ara, I would prefer a more…_refined_ agent. I would not want this heathen to cause an international incident," Shizuru said.

"Heathen?! Who you calling a heathen?! International incident?!" Natsuki abruptly stood up and yelled.

"Ice Wolf, sit down and stop yelling," Yukino instructed sternly.

"International incident my ass," Natsuki mumbled as she reluctantly sat down.

"Ms. Fujino, unfortunately, Ice Wolf is my only available agent," Yukino apologized.

"Fine, she'll have to do," Shizuru pouted as she glared at a fuming Natsuki.

* * *

Between learning to recognize all the players, the protocol, and Shizuru's demanding schedule, Natsuki's first week of duty proved daunting and extremely frustrating. Having to live in Shizuru's penthouse suite just added to Natsuki's stress level. 

'_At this rate, this duty is going to kill me and __**not**__ from the possibility of being shot, but the high blood pressure __**she**__ causes,'_ Natsuki thought and rolled her eyes, as Shizuru lectured her on protocol for the umpteenth time.

"Ara, and don't roll your eyes at me," Shizuru concluded.

"Yes, Ms. Fujino," Natsuki said sarcastically.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at Natsuki. Natsuki sighed deeply and walked into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Get back out here. I am not finished with you," Shizuru said through Natsuki's bedroom door.

"Good night Ms. Fujino," Natsuki yelled through the bedroom door.

Shizuru stood outside Natsuki's bedroom door for a bit, waiting for Natsuki to come back out. When Natsuki showed no signs of returning, a fuming Shizuru walked into her bedroom.

The next morning, Natsuki woke dreading the day ahead. She knew Shizuru was still upset from the night before and would more than likely make Natsuki's life difficult. As she prepared for the day, Natsuki pondered the events from the previous night.

'_Damn, how the hell did __**I**__ know the guy was royalty? Okay, yeah, maybe the royal get-up and sash thing were clues, but still. The guy was __**completely**__ out of line when he put his hands on her ass,_' Natsuki fumed to herself. _'I guess I didn't __**have**__ to throw him in the swimming pool by the seat of his pants, but it was pretty funny.'_

Natsuki emerged from her bedroom dressed in a black suit with a burgundy dress shirt. Shizuru was seated at the dining area table with her barely touched breakfast in front of her, drinking tea, and reading a bound report. She was dressed in a light purple business skirt suit.

"Good morning Ms. Fujino," Natsuki said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Shizuru glanced up slightly from her report to acknowledge Natsuki, but remained silent. She quickly returned to reading her report. Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the table. She began eating her breakfast, which had grown cold from sitting out since Shizuru sat at the table, one hour ago. Shizuru glanced up from her report and watched Natsuki eat the obviously cold breakfast. Natsuki was enjoying her breakfast and oblivious to Shizuru. Natsuki quickly finished her cold breakfast, downed the last of her tea, and left the penthouse suite.

'_Where did that rude woman run off to now?'_ Shizuru thought. _'She had better be back in time for my meeting.'_

Natsuki returned ten minutes later with a large coffee in her hands, reading the morning paper. She sat down at the dining area table without acknowledging Shizuru.

"That stuff will kill you," Shizuru said flatly.

"No more than this duty," Natsuki replied sarcastically and added, "But at least I'll die happy."

Without looking up, Natsuki _knew_ the look Shizuru was giving her.

Natsuki sat in a chair a few feet away from Shizuru's business meeting waiting for it to conclude. Natsuki wished she could be doing _something_, other than just sitting there, but Shizuru confiscated Natsuki's palmtop computer the first time Natsuki pulled it out during a meeting. As Natsuki was praying to Kami for a quick death, a lovely young woman entered the office.

"Hello father. I apologize for interrupting your meeting, but you are urgently needed in the other room."

"Thank you Catherine. Ms. Fujino, this is my daughter and right arm, Catherine. Catherine, this is the head of the Fujino Corporation."

"Hello Ms. Fujino," Catherine smiled.

"Hello Catherine," Shizuru said.

Catherine watched her father leave the room. She smiled at Shizuru and spotted Natsuki. Catherine walked over to Natsuki and began speaking to her. Shizuru strained to hear their conversation, but she was too far away to hear anything except the occasional flirty laughter from Catherine. Shizuru knew from Catherine's body language the young woman was definitely flirting with Natsuki. Natsuki was more difficult to read. Shizuru narrowed her eyes at the two women as she watched them.

Shizuru's business meeting concluded soon after the man returned. Natsuki expected the limousine ride back to the hotel to be as silent as the ride to the meeting, but Shizuru spoke as soon as the doors shut.

"What did you think of Catherine?" Shizuru asked.

"She was lovely," Natsuki said and smiled.

"Ah," Shizuru said.

"What?_ Now_ what did I do wrong?" Natsuki asked exasperated as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Nothing, your behavior was exemplary," Shizuru stated.

Natsuki sat across from Shizuru with her arms crossed staring at the older woman, trying to figure out if Shizuru was being facetious.

* * *

Two weeks later in her penthouse suite, Shizuru informed Natsuki they would be attending a formal party that evening and Shizuru needed a date. 

"A date? You want _me_ to find _you_ a date? With this short notice?" Natsuki asked incredulous.

"Hai. I do not wish to have a repeat of the swimming pool incident, so I think a date would deter anyone from placing their hands where they should not be," Shizuru answered and giggled.

In her head, Natsuki ran through the short list of eligible men she knew, but Natsuki knew none of them would be _presentable_ in Shizuru's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any eligible men good enough for you," Natsuki said.

"None?" Shizuru asked and smirked.

"None, sorry," Natsuki said oblivious to Shizuru's smirk.

"Well then, _you_ shall be my date for the evening," Shizuru announced.

"Me? No way. I'm your armed escort. I can't be your date," Natsuki said.

"Why not? What better way to keep a watchful eye on me, than on the dance floor?" Shizuru said and twittered.

"No way! I do NOT dance," Natsuki protested.

"Ara ara, you will be fine. I will lead," Shizuru teased and hurried into her bedroom to get ready.

"Like hell you'll lead," Natsuki yelled at Shizuru's retreating figure.

As Natsuki put on her modified man's tuxedo, she remembered the magical night in Monte Carlo. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek and finished dressing. As usual, Natsuki was ready to leave before Shizuru. Natsuki sat on the couch and sighed deeply.

'_I hope her highness isn't planning on being __**too**__ late,_' Natsuki thought as she looked at her wristwatch.

Shizuru emerged from her bedroom dressed in a slinky black evening gown with a slit up the back. The plunging neckline was tastefully covered with sheer black lace meant to tease and tantalize. The back plunged down to Shizuru's lower back, exposing the sensitive area. Natsuki stood and gaped at Shizuru. Natsuki was speechless, but so was Shizuru, as she stared at Natsuki. Both women stood silently staring at each other for a few minutes.

"S-s-shall we go?" Natsuki managed through the lump in her throat.

Shizuru nodded her head. As they walked out of the penthouse suite, Natsuki placed her hand on the small of Shizuru's back to lead her forward, causing Shizuru to shudder.

As they approached the ballroom, Shizuru glanced down and noticed how Natsuki's leather pants hugged her ass perfectly. Shizuru lustfully smiled at the sight. As they walked in to the ballroom, Shizuru slipped her arm into Natsuki's and led them in. Almost immediately, Shizuru was swarmed by the men and a few women. The crowd of admirers managed to separate Shizuru from Natsuki. Natsuki kept a watchful eye on Shizuru as the older woman danced with scores of men. Shizuru never took her eyes off Natsuki the entire night. Natsuki fended off several women over the course of the evening. Shizuru waited for Natsuki to ask her to dance, but Natsuki wasn't dancing with anyone, until a certain lovely young woman arrived at the party extremely late.

"Hello again," Catherine said to Natsuki as she slid next to the raven-haired woman.

"Hello, Catherine," Natsuki said and smiled.

"You look _very_ nice tonight," Catherine purred.

"Thank you. You look quite lovely as well," Natsuki said.

"Are you dancing tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Not tonight," Natsuki answered.

"Why not?" Catherine asked.

"I'm working," Natsuki said and pointed to Shizuru.

Catherine looked over at Shizuru who was dancing with a man, but glaring at the two women.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you danced one dance," Catherine said as she took Natsuki's hand and pulled a reluctant Natsuki on to the dance floor.

Unbeknownst to most, Natsuki was an accomplished dancer. She whirled and enchanted Catherine on the dance floor through three fast dances. Catherine would not let Natsuki leave the dance floor. The fourth song was a slow one. As Natsuki was about to leave the dance floor, Catherine pulled Natsuki back and snuggled against Natsuki. They danced close. Both women had their eyes closed as they swayed to the music, so they couldn't see the hard glares Shizuru was shooting them from across the room. Shizuru was now visibly jealous. The fifth song, another slow one, started up and Catherine held on to Natsuki tightly. Natsuki got the hint and continued dancing.

"Ano, may I cut in?" Shizuru asked as she tapped Catherine on the shoulder.

Catherine ignored Shizuru and held on to Natsuki tighter, but Natsuki stopped dancing to allow Shizuru to cut in.

"Sure," Natsuki said and stepped away from Catherine, thinking Shizuru wanted to dance with Catherine. Natsuki started to leave the dance floor.

"No, I wish to dance with _you_," Shizuru said and grabbed Natsuki's wrist.

Shizuru took a stunned Natsuki in her arms and began dancing. Once Natsuki regained her senses, she swept Shizuru into her arms and held the older woman close as they danced.

"Ara, you didn't tell me you were such a wonderful dancer," Shizuru said and looked into Natsuki's eyes.

"It's not something I put on my résumé," Natsuki teased.

"You should reconsider," Shizuru teased back and snuggled her face into Natsuki's neck, breathing in Natsuki's cologne.

After the dance finished, Shizuru kept Natsuki by her side and away from Catherine.

When Shizuru and Natsuki arrived back at the penthouse suite, they were unconsciously holding hands. Natsuki dropped Shizuru's hand to unlock the front door and let them in. Natsuki took Shizuru's wrap and hung it up. When she returned, Shizuru moved close to Natsuki.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Shizuru said and hugged Natsuki.

"You're welcome. I had a pretty good time myself," Natsuki said and hugged Shizuru back.

The two women stood close, looking into each other's eyes. Shizuru looked at Natsuki's lips and felt desire wash over her. Through heavy-lidded eyes, Shizuru looked back into Natsuki's eyes and leaned in closer. Their lips got closer and closer. Shizuru parted her lips a little as she tilted her head to one side in anticipation. They could feel each other's warm breath against their lips and a loud knock on the door startled them apart.

"This better be damn good!" Natsuki yelled as she flung open the door.

"And a good evening to you too."


	8. Headquarters: The Middle East

**DISCLAIMER: **IF I owned them, neither anime would have male characters.

**A/N: **I considered leaving the previous chapter without a resolution, but decided against something that could possibly enrage my readers (again). Here is more back story on our agents.

* * *

**Headquarters**

**The Middle East**

SEVERAL YEARS AGO

"And a good evening to you too," Chie said smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here…and at this hour?" Natsuki demanded as adrenaline surged through her body.

"Is that any way to talk to the person who has come to rescue you from your 'baby sitting' job?" Chie asked as she entered the penthouse suite.

Chie's sharp vision immediately spotted the pink blush in Shizuru's cheeks and the almost completely dilated pupils, explaining why Natsuki was so upset when she answered the door. Chie knew Natsuki was not going to be happy with her news.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsuki demanded.

"Well buddy, I hate to tell you this, especially now," Chie gestured to Shizuru, "but you've been reassigned to assist me in the Middle East."

"What? Why?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"'L' said you've been wanting out of this assignment since you got it," Chie said.

"When do we leave?" Natsuki asked.

"Now," Chie answered.

"Now?" Natsuki exclaimed and gave Shizuru an apologetic look.

"Now, grab your stuff, we're out of here," Chie said.

"Can't 'L' assign another agent?" Natsuki asked as she looked at Shizuru.

"The only other available agent is The Roaring Thunder, who will be taking over this assignment tomorrow morning," Chie said and winced as she pictured Haruka interacting with Shizuru.

"The Mouth That Roared with Ms. Fujino? Talk about international incident," Natsuki laughed.

"Ano, The Mouth That Roared?" Shizuru asked concerned.

"Actually, her C.O.D.E. name is The Roaring Thunder, but she's SO loud and abrasive, the other agents call her "The Mouth That Roared," Natsuki explained to Shizuru, "Never to her face, of course."

"Of course," Chie laughed and nudged Natsuki.

"I cannot have this agent as my armed escort. She WILL cause an international incident," Shizuru shook her head and walked to the kitchen to make tea.

"Can 'L' send The Mouth in my place?" Natsuki asked.

"With_ me_? Ice Wolf…buddy…pal…_please_," Chie whined.

"I promise. I'll make this up to you," Natsuki said and motioned her head towards Shizuru.

"You're going to owe me for this one," Chie said and smiled.

"Anything," Natsuki assured.

"Please, come have some tea," Shizuru called as she placed a tea tray on the dining table.

"Thank you Ms. Fujino, I would _love_ some," Chie smiled.

Chie smirked at Natsuki as she walked past her, ignoring Natsuki's attempts to get Chie to leave. Natsuki watched as Chie sat down next to Shizuru.

"Ms. Fujino, you look absolutely stunning this evening," Chie flirted.

"Ookini, Blue Rose," Shizuru blushed.

"What is that lovely fragrance you're wearing?" Chie asked as she smoothly took Shizuru's hand and sniffed the inside of Shizuru's wrist.

Shizuru put down the tea cup in her other hand and covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Yeah, she smells wonderful," Natsuki growled and removed Shizuru's hand from Chie's grasp as she passed them on her way to her seat.

Chie just grinned at Natsuki's scowling face seated on the other side of Shizuru.

"Hey Ice Wolf, I think _I_ should stay here with Ms. Fujino. You and The Mouth can handle the assignment in the Middle East," Chie said as she lustfully looked Shizuru up and down.

"I would not mind you being my armed escort, Blue Rose. I know _you_ would not cause an international incident," Shizuru flirted and took a sip of her tea, while watching Natsuki's reaction from the corner of her eye.

"What?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Well, since The Ice Wolf has been trying to get away from me all this time, I do not want to keep her against her will," Shizuru teased.

"No, I-I-I…that was in the beginning. I li…don't mind being your armed escort," Natsuki sputtered and stomped into the kitchen.

Chie grinned at how well Shizuru played Natsuki.

"Well played, Ms. Fujino," Chie leaned close and whispered in Shizuru's ear.

Shizuru smiled and sipped her tea. Natsuki returned with a package of Pocky biscuits.

"Here, these are the only type of cookies this woman has," Natsuki grumbled and gently tossed the package to Chie.

"What? No Walker's?" Chie asked.

"I could go for a Hanuta right now," Natsuki said as she bit into a Pocky stick.

"Ara, I would like to snuggle with a certain wolf right now," Shizuru leaned close to Natsuki's ear and purred softly, sending shivers down Natsuki's spine.

"Wha?" Natsuki exclaimed and choked on the Pocky in her mouth.

"So, what say you Ice Wolf? You and The Mouth handle the Middle East and I'll handle Ms. Fujino?" Chie flashed her most charming smile at Shizuru.

Chie put a Pocky in her mouth and offered the other end of it to Shizuru. Shizuru looked at the agent with the Pocky sticking out of her mouth and smiled. Shizuru leaned closer to Chie's Pocky offering. Out of the corner of her eye, Shizuru could see the color rising in Natsuki's face.

"The Middle East is calling you," Natsuki said as she pulled Chie up out of her seat by one arm, leading Chie quickly to the front door.

"Hang on," Chie said as she stopped Natsuki from pushing her out the opened front door.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"You're coming with me," Chie said and pulled Natsuki out the door.

Chie pulled the front door shut. Shizuru stood staring at the front door for five minutes, waiting for either agent to return. When no one did, Shizuru locked up and went to sleep.

In the hotel bar, Chie and Natsuki sat talking over drinks.

"You like her, right?" Chie asked as she popped a handful of nuts in her mouth.

"N-n-no," Natsuki said irritated.

"You love her?" Chie exclaimed and nearly choked on the nuts in her mouth.

"NO!" Natsuki yelled.

"You're in lust with her?" Chie asked skeptically, knowing Natsuki kept an extremely tight rein on her lust.

"No…jeez," Natsuki said disgusted.

"Then what's going on?" Chie asked.

"Damned if I know," Natsuki sighed deeply. "It's just way too surreal. She is a dead ringer for the late Special Investigator, who I _did_ love."

"So what do you want me to do about your new assignment?" Chie asked as she finished her drink and signaled for another.

"Can you imagine the chaos with The Mouth and Ms. Fujino in the same room?" Natsuki chuckled.

"Mmmm...international incident," Chie mumbled through a mouthful of nuts.

"Are you hungry? Let's order some appetizers," Natsuki said and smiled at a frantically nodding Chie.

Natsuki returned to Shizuru's penthouse suite after straightening out matters directly with 'L.' Even though Natsuki was now indebted to Chie, she was happy to have any possible international incidences avoided.

Natsuki quietly slipped in to the penthouse suite, so she would not wake Shizuru. Without turning on the lights in her bedroom, Natsuki quickly changed into her silk pajamas and got into bed. She was just dozing off to sleep when an arm snaked around her waist, accompanied by a lilting murmur. Natsuki's hand instinctively reached for the sidearm she kept on the nightstand, but she stopped less than an inch short when she realized Shizuru was in bed with her. Natsuki smiled and moved out of Shizuru's grasp, which woke the sleeping Kyoto beauty.

"Welcome back Ice Wolf," Shizuru said sleepily. "I trust matters have been settled?"

"Yes Ms. Fujino. All possible international incidences have been avoided," Natsuki joked.

"Wonderful, now let's get some sleep," Shizuru said as she wrapped herself around a stunned Natsuki.

"M-m-ms. Fujino?" Natsuki stuttered.

"Ara, please call me Shizuru. Now that we're sleeping together," Shizuru teased.

Natsuki's face turned a deep crimson red and a grunted huff was her response, which only delighted Shizuru more. Natsuki's fatigue was quickly setting in, so she reluctantly let Shizuru win this battle and went to sleep with Shizuru happily wrapped around her.

The next morning, Natsuki awoke first to find a beautiful content angel asleep in her arms. Shizuru had her head on Natsuki's chest and her arms were wrapped around the agent. Natsuki glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"Ms…Fu…Shizuru?" Natsuki called softly.

Shizuru murmured and tightened her arms around Natsuki.

"Shizuru, you have a meeting this morning," Natsuki said.

"Ara, I do not wish to go," Shizuru looked up, rested her chin on Natsuki's chest and pouted.

"Excuse me, but you have to attend your own meeting," Natsuki said looking down at Shizuru, trying desperately not to smile.

"I want to stay in bed with my wolf puppy," Shizuru said happily and smiled brightly at Natsuki.

Natsuki winced at the nickname Nao always called her. Not one to miss much, Shizuru caught Natsuki's wince.

"Ara, did I say something wrong?" Shizuru asked innocently as she lifted her chin off Natsuki's chest.

"N-n-no…yes," Natsuki wavered.

"Ano?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki unconsciously growled out loud as she quickly thought about what she wanted to tell Shizuru.

"Mmm…my wolf puppy is growling," Shizuru purred, rested her chin back on Natsuki's chest, and tightened her arms around the agent.

Natsuki winced once again.

"Ara, I believe you do not enjoy being called a wolf puppy?" Shizuru asked with amazing intuition.

"Yes," Natsuki said and quickly added, "It's a long story."

"So what should I call you?" Shizuru asked.

"Ice Wolf is fine," Natsuki said.

"Does The Ice Wolf have a real name?" Shizuru asked pressing further.

"Yes." Natsuki answered.

Shizuru waited for Natsuki to elaborate, but Natsuki remained silent. Unfortunately for Natsuki, Shizuru woke up in an extremely playful mood this morning.

"Is The Ice Wolf going to tell me her real name?" Shizuru asked.

"No, it's against protocol," Natsuki stated firmly.

"Ara, even for me?" Shizuru pouted and moved closer to Natsuki's face, so she could look into the agent's eyes.

"Especially for you," Natsuki growled and explained, "You're a client."

"So, if I were not a client, you could tell me your real name?" Shizuru asked.

"No, but…" Natsuki began and thought better of it.

"No, but what?" Shizuru pressed.

"Nothing," Natsuki growled.

Shizuru was not about to let this go, so she straddled Natsuki's waist, grabbed both of the agent's wrists and pinned them over Natsuki's head.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, seriously worried about being in this position.

"Now, Ice Wolf will tell me her real name," Shizuru smiled wickedly and looked deep into Natsuki's eyes.

"No. I can't," Natsuki said.

"Ara, cannot or will not?" Shizuru inquired and moved her face closer to Natsuki's.

"Can't," Natsuki replied and leaned her head as far back into her pillow as possible.

Shizuru smiled and slowly leaned in close to Natsuki's face. The older woman gazed deep into the agent's eyes, as if searching for something. Natsuki found herself helplessly lost in Shizuru's eyes. The agent could feel the blood quickly rushing to her face. Natsuki stared at Shizuru's full lips. The agent unconsciously parted her own lips. Natsuki's tongue quickly darted out to moisten her now dry lips. Shizuru smiled at this.

The heat between the two women was reaching critical levels as they each waited for the other to make the first move. Natsuki lifted her head slightly, bringing her face closer to Shizuru's. As Natsuki moved to capture Shizuru's lips, her special communicator on the nightstand began to vibrate violently.

"DAMN IT! This is SO unfair!" Natsuki yelled in frustration.

Shizuru sadly slid off Natsuki as she released the agent's wrists. Natsuki growled, picked up her special communicator, and glanced at the display. She stared at the display incredulous and blinked rapidly, as she felt all the blood drain from her body. The display rapidly flashed 'C.O.D.E. RED,' which meant there was an emergency at headquarters.

Natsuki slid open the communicator and the live video feed being broadcast caused her to drop it. Shizuru, who was watching Natsuki the entire time, picked up the special communicator and looked at the screen. Her hand immediately shot up to cover her mouth.

"Hey, you shouldn't be seeing THAT!" Natsuki yelled after coming to her senses and grabbed her special communicator away from Shizuru.

"Ara…," Shizuru muttered as she plopped down on the bed in shock.

"Shizuru? Are you alright? I'm really sorry you saw that, but I've got to go," Natsuki said rapidly, hoping her words made sense and Shizuru heard them.

Natsuki quickly dressed and dashed out of the penthouse suite.

* * *

As she rushed to headquarters, her thoughts immediately went to Haruka. 

"SHIT!" Natsuki yelled and grabbed her special communicator.

Chie's ashen face appeared on the screen and answered most of Natsuki's questions.

"She saw??" Natsuki asked frantically.

"We ALL saw! Every single C.O.D.E. agent with a special communicator saw!" Chie yelled in angry frustration.

"How is she??" Natsuki asked.

"See for yourself," Chie said and flipped the camera towards Haruka, who was seated with her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth, crying, and muttering something Natsuki could not understand.

"She's a mess," Natsuki stated the obvious, after Chie flipped the camera back.

"Hell, you would be too if you witnessed your lover being beaten, gang raped, and you're completely helpless to stop it!" Chie growled through clenched teeth, so Haruka would not hear.

"So everyone is on their way back?" Natsuki stated the obvious once again.

"Yes Ice Wolf," Chie said patronizingly.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Natsuki reprimanded.

"Only if you stop being a dumb ass by stating the obvious!" Chie countered.

"I'll meet you at the temporary command center," Natsuki said apologetically.

"Okay, see you there," Chie smiled.

* * *

When Natsuki arrived at the temporary command center set up near headquarters, she was met by "The Feared One," Maria Graceburt, C.O.D.E.'s most loyal and dangerous agent. She was obviously commanding the strike force and rescue mission. Chie and Haruka arrived a few minutes after Natsuki. Chie had to help Haruka into the temporary command center. 

"I was afraid of this," Maria said shaking her head as she looked at Haruka.

"She isn't in any condition to be effective on the strike force, but how are we going to keep her from it?" Chie asked.

"We're just going to have to keep her somewhere safe until we've gotten Toki and 'L' out," Maria stated.

"YUKI!!" Haruka yelled upon hearing Yukino's name and was quickly restrained.

"I hate to do this, but she's a liability right now. Put her in a holding cell for the time being and make sure she's comfortable," Maria commanded.

"Toki has been taken as well?" Natsuki asked incredulous.

"Yes. It's a bloodbath in there, but fortunately it's mostly THEIR blood. Koto informed me after the initial hit on headquarters, everyone got out, including 'L,' but after they realized Toki was taken hostage, 'L' went back in to get her out," Maria stated.

"How many of _them_ are there?" Natsuki asked.

"Ten, as far as we can tell. The initial strike team of four and a second backup team of six," Maria stated.

"Who are they?" Chie asked.

"_Acquaintances_ of The Red Spider. This is retaliation," Maria stated.

"What's the plan?" Natsuki asked.

"As you can see on this thermal scan of headquarters, most of _them_ are located in and around Research and Development," Maria stated.

"Of course those stupid men would be _there_," Chie said sarcastically.

"I've sent a team in to take them out first. Once that is accomplished, I want you two to go in and take out the two holding Toki and 'L,' Maria commanded.

"Deadly force?" Natsuki asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. No mercy," Maria stated coldly.

After an hour, the first C.O.D.E. team returned with eight dead men. Natsuki and Chie immediately went in next.

* * *

"Ice Wolf, you go get 'L' and I'll get Toki," Chie said softly as they crouched near the entrance. 

Natsuki nodded and they cautiously entered with their guns drawn. When they arrived at the front stairs, they separated. According to the thermal scan, Toki was being held in a front office and 'L' was being held in her private suite in the rear of the building.

Chie made her way up to the floor where Mai was being held. The agent silently made her way down the deserted hallway. As Chie got closer to the office, she could hear Mai screaming.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! NOT AGAIN!" Mai screamed as Tate began another sexual assault on her.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Tate yelled and slapped Mai.

"Please…stop," Mai whimpered.

"You love it! You know it! I wonder where that bitch The Merciless Ghost is, I'd like to give her some of this too," Tate grinned and forced Mai's legs apart.

In a split second, Chie had her arm wrapped around Tate's neck and the barrel of her gun pressed against his temple.

"I have something you'll like," Chie hissed in Tate's ear as she pulled him off Mai.

"Wha? Who the hell are you?" Tate asked his eyes wide with fear.

"Let's just say The Merciless Ghost sends her regards," Chie said sarcastically and slammed the front of Tate's body up against a wall.

The impact against the wall broke Tate's nose. He screamed in pain as he held his nose and slid down the wall.

"Does it hurt?" Chie grinned and taunted.

Tate lunged at Chie, but the agent was too quick and dodged his attack. After he landed, Chie kicked him hard in the ribs, breaking a few with her reinforced steel tips. Chie didn't think it possible, but Tate screamed even louder than the first time as he grabbed his ribs. The agent glanced over at Mai, who was watching everything with an insane grin on her face.

"Toki, you should leave. This is going to get pretty nasty," Chie said.

"I'm staying," Mai said coldly.

"Suit yourself," Chie shrugged.

Natsuki quickly made her way up to 'L's' private suite. She wasn't sure if whoever was holding 'L' was monitoring the security cameras, so she avoided the ones she could and took out the ones she couldn't.

When she reached the main door to the suite, she pressed her ear up against it and listened. The door was too thick to hear any noises, so she cautiously opened it, lying low as she entered. When she didn't find anyone in the main entrance, she made her way to the security room. She found it empty as well, so she headed to the bedroom.

From the main sitting room entrance, Natsuki could see the bedroom on the other side of the room. The bedroom door was open and she could see 'L' sitting on the bed, bound, blindfolded, and gagged. Remnants of her clothing clung to her battered body. Natsuki had to consciously suppress the urge to quickly storm the bedroom and rescue 'L.' She cautiously entered and secured the main sitting room.

Natsuki paused in front of the bedroom entrance and listened. She silently thanked Chie for pounding this behavior into her head, because it saved her life more than once. When Natsuki didn't hear any noise, other than 'L's' whimpering, she slowly entered the bedroom. She silently secured the room.

"'L," it's The Ice Wolf. I'm here to get you out," Natsuki whispered in Yukino's ear before moving to secure the bathroom.

As Natsuki reached for the bathroom door knob, the door flew open, knocking Natsuki backwards. Her sidearm flew out of her hands and she found herself staring up at a rather large man who had her pinned to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Takeda asked.

"None of your business," Natsuki spat.

"You must be another one of those arrogant C.O.D.E. agents," Takeda growled.

"Get the hell off me!" Natsuki demanded.

"Arrogant AND feisty, I like that," Takeda grinned and grabbed Natsuki's breast.

"Son of a bitch!" Natsuki yelled.

"Yep, feisty! I bet you're one hot fuck too," Takeda drooled.

Natsuki struggled to no avail. Takeda was too heavy.

"Let's find out," Takeda grabbed the front of Natsuki's shirt.

Takeda suddenly stopped. His eyes flew open wide and his jaw went slack. Blood trickled out the side of his mouth. Natsuki looked at him stunned and quickly scooted out from under him. After she was able to see over his shoulder, she saw the reason for his sudden odd behavior.

"Shi-zu-ru?" Natsuki stuttered.

Shizuru stood behind Takeda with her naginata embedded deep in his back.

"Kannin na, I could not locate you until now," Shizuru apologized.

"No apology necessary. I'm just thrilled to see you," Natsuki said gratefully and added, "Wait a minute…why _are_ you here?"

"I thought my Ice Wolf might need some help," Shizuru teased.

Natsuki stood staring at Shizuru incredulous for a few minutes.

"Ara, excuse me, I need to finish this," Shizuru said as she lifted her naginata up, impaling Takeda through the chest, thus killing him.

Shizuru shook her naginata with flawless expert precision, sending Takeda's dead corpse into a corner of the bedroom.

* * *

Natsuki carried Yukino, bridal style, to the temporary command center with Shizuru following closely behind. Yukino had her face buried in Natsuki's neck, causing the agent to involuntarily blush. When Haruka saw Natsuki approaching with Yukino in her arms, the blonde agent rushed out and took Yukino from Natsuki. 

"Ice Wolf, I can take it from here," Haruka said gruffly.

Natsuki watched Haruka carry Yukino back to the temporary command center.

"You're welcome, Mouth," Natsuki chuckled after Haruka was out of earshot.

Shizuru and Natsuki entered the temporary command center to several questioning looks. Natsuki reported to Maria, who glared at Shizuru.

"Ice Wolf, who is your companion and why is she armed?" Maria asked sternly.

"This is Ms. Shizuru Fujino. She saved my life in there," Natsuki answered.

"_She_ saved_ your_ life?" Maria asked incredulous.

"Yes," Natsuki replied.

"Where is the…?" Maria asked.

"The scum's corpse is in 'L's' bedroom," Natsuki cheerfully reported.

Maria immediately sent a couple of agents to retrieve the body. A few minutes later, the agents returned with Takeda's dead body and threw it over with the rest of the bodies.

"Where's The Blue Rose?" Natsuki asked.

"She hasn't reported back yet," Maria said concerned.

Natsuki bolted out the door towards headquarters. As she was headed towards headquarters, she saw Chie and Mai walking toward her. Chie was carrying a body over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The two women met up with Natsuki at the halfway point.

"Where are you headed?" Chie joked.

"I _was_ coming to find _you_," Natsuki said defensively.

"Awww…it's nice to know someone cares about me," Chie chuckled.

"Screw you," Natsuki scowled.

"Anytime Ice Wolf," Chie flashed her most arresting smile.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and huffed in response. They all walked back together.

"How are you holding up Toki?" Natsuki asked after finally noticing Mai's torn clothing.

"I'm MUCH better now," Mai said as she looked admiringly at Chie.

"The 'knight in shining armor' again?" Natsuki whispered teasingly in Chie's ear.

Chie just grinned. When they arrived at the temporary command center, Shizuru was waiting for Natsuki outside.

"Why is Ms. Fujino here?" Chie asked confused.

"I'll tell you over drinks later," Natsuki answered.

"Appetizers too?" Chie asked brightly.

"Yeah, appetizers too," Natsuki smiled and slapped Chie on the back.


	9. Headquarters: Austria

**DISCLAIMER: **(insert standard fan fiction disclaimer here)

**A/N: **Yes dear readers, I admit the last chapter was extremely dark. Here is more back story on our agents.

* * *

**Headquarters**

**Austria**

FIVE YEARS AFTER THE SIEGE

In a house somewhere in the Austrian mountains, two women sat drinking tea.

"Hey Ice Wolf, do you have any coffee? I really don't like tea," Chie asked.

Natsuki craned her head around the room, searching for something, or more specifically, someone.

"Shhh…yeah, I do. I keep a stash of my favorite blend hidden from you-know-who," Natsuki whispered.

"You know, you are really whipped," Chie chuckled.

"Hey! I AM NOT!" Natsuki growled.

"Ara, you are not what my beloved?" Shizuru asked as she sat down on the couch beside Natsuki.

"I-I-I am not drinking coffee," Natsuki lied poorly.

"Is The Blue Rose trying to get my beloved to do something forbidden in this house?" Shizuru asked.

"No, not at all Ms. Fu…Shi…Beguiling Stranger," Chie said quickly.

Shizuru giggled as Chie frantically searched for the proper way to address Natsuki's fiancée. Chie always did this when she was nervous, so Shizuru knew something was going on between the two friends.

"I'm sorry, it's going to take me awhile to get used to calling you by your C.O.D.E. name," Chie said sheepishly.

"I understand this, however Blue Rose, I have been a C.O.D.E. agent now for three years," Shizuru said and giggled.

"Who would have thought one of our clients was a member of the secret Sakura sect. Being a high ranking lady samurai, why did you request an armed escort from C.O.D.E.?" Chie asked.

Shizuru smiled and looked at Natsuki. Ever sharp, Chie understood, but as usual, it went over Natsuki's head. Shizuru and Chie laughed.

"What? What? What's so funny?" Natsuki asked upset and confused.

"You know Ice Wolf, you're a top notch agent, but seriously thick in matters of the heart," Chie teased.

Natsuki crossed her arms, leaned back into the couch, and pouted. Shizuru smiled at her fiancée and ran her fingers through the younger woman's hair, which quickly diffused Natsuki's anger.

"Ano, how is 'L'? We have not heard any news since returning from our respective assignments," Shizuru asked.

"Didn't you and Ice Wolf check in with her upon your return?" Chie asked confused.

"Hai, however, we spoke to The Feared One and you know how forthcoming she is with personal information," Shizuru giggled.

"Yep, tighter than a virgin's…," Chie stopped herself embarrassed.

"We all understand why 'L' chose to leave The Feared One in charge while she recuperates, but some information would be nice," Natsuki grumbled.

"Hey, at least she didn't leave The Mouth in charge," Chie laughed.

"Ara, imagine the diplomatic nightmare," Shizuru giggled.

"We're all thankful for small miracles," Chie said.

"Don't you mean TWO small miracles?" Natsuki asked.

"I forgot. Now that The Mouth has taken it upon herself to be 'L's' personal bodyguard, she has left field service permanently," Chie answered.

"Ano, it is not nice to speak ill of those absent," Shizuru said.

"Come on dear, even you started referring to The Roaring Thunder by her nickname after meeting her," Natsuki teased Shizuru.

"My beloved is correct as usual," Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, causing the raven-haired woman to blush.

"Alright, enough of that stuff. There's a single agent present," Chie joked.

"Single, but not alone by any means," Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Are you insinuating something Ice Wolf?" Chie teased.

"If the collar fits…woof," Natsuki laughed.

"Speaking of being tied down, when's the wedding?" Chie asked.

"We decided to wait until 'L' is back," Natsuki said as she looked at Shizuru for confirmation.

"SO whipped," Chie mumbled under her breath.

Shizuru giggled and Natsuki glared at Chie.

"Blue Rose, when are _you_ planning on settling down?" Shizuru asked.

Chie thought before answering "When pigs fly upside down and backwards."

"So not anytime soon," Shizuru giggled.

"Don't get me wrong. I would love to find someone and settle down, but I want something like the two of you have," Chie said suddenly serious.

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at each other lovingly. Natsuki reached out and took her fiancée's hand. Chie smiled brightly.

"Ara, we did not get together easily. It took several months of getting through this thick skull," Shizuru said as she tapped Natsuki's head.

"Oi, like you were any easier," Natsuki chided and stupidly added, "Especially after Catherine…"

Natsuki clamped her hand over her mouth after realizing she said too much, again.

"Especially after Catherine, what?" Chie asked and added, "I only know how it ended. How _did_ it start?"

Natsuki gave Shizuru a look that told the elder, the younger one deferred to her. Chie stifled a snicker.

Shizuru sipped her tea while she contemplated whether or not to share the story with Chie. After several minutes, Shizuru spoke.

"As you already know, after the siege, all the agents returned to their assignments. 'L' and Toki were immediately placed under medical and psychological care. The Mouth left her current assignment to stay by 'L's side. The Feared One was given temporary command. Fortunately, both agents did not need to be replaced, since you were able to handle your current assignment without The Mouth and The Feared One did not have a current assignment…"

* * *

Two days after the siege on C.O.D.E.'s headquarters, Natsuki returned to her current assignment as Shizuru's armed escort. Shizuru put her business matters on hold while she assisted the C.O.D.E. agents with clean-up, actually one C.O.D.E. agent in particular.

Today was Natsuki's first day back as Shizuru's armed escort. After going through the siege and subsequent clean-up with Natsuki, Shizuru's feelings for the agent deepened and she hoped to pick up where they left off. Unbeknownst to Shizuru, at the same time, Natsuki consciously decided to bury all her feelings for her client. She decided, after the siege, those emotions were a liability in her job.

As usual, Natsuki was ready to leave long before Shizuru, so as she sat waiting for the businesswoman, the agent's thoughts and emotions drifted dangerously close to that which she consciously decided were a liability.

"That damn woman," Natsuki grumbled softly. "She takes forever to get ready. It's not like she needs to do a lot. She's naturally beautiful, so why does it take her so damn long?"

"Ara, my Ice Wolf thinks I am naturally beautiful?"

Natsuki jumped hearing Shizuru's voice suddenly.

"Wha? How? Why do you do that?" Natsuki sputtered.

Shizuru arched one eyebrow and smiled at seeing the agent flustered.

"Shall we go? I would not want to be late," Shizuru teased.

Natsuki groaned, shrugged her shoulders, and followed her client out the door.

Once again, Natsuki found herself sitting in a chair a few feet away from Shizuru's business meeting, waiting for it to conclude. As Natsuki wished she could be doing _something_, other than just sitting there, her wish was granted when Catherine walked in to the room. The lovely young woman headed right for Natsuki with a huge smile adorning her cute face.

"Hello again," Catherine oozed as her eyes consumed the raven-haired agent.

"Hello to you," Natsuki smiled.

A few feet away, crimson daggers were being flung at the two women. Shizuru was doing her best to pay attention to the meeting at hand, but failing miserably.

"Babysitting duty again?" Catherine teased.

"Be nice now," Natsuki warned.

"I was disappointed we didn't get to dance more that night," Catherine pouted.

"You could've asked," Natsuki joked, knowing full well Shizuru would not have allowed it.

"Oh yeah and risked the old lady's wrath?" Catherine said as she hooked her thumb towards Shizuru. "Look, she's giving us the evil eye again."

Both young women laughed a bit too loud, eliciting a stern warning from Catherine's father.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Catherine pleaded and took Natsuki's hand.

On the opposite side of the office, Shizuru sharply took in a breath when she saw Catherine take Natsuki's hand and lead the agent out the office door.

Fifteen minutes later, an extremely irritated Shizuru uncharacteristically burst through the office door, frantically searching for her armed escort.

"Looking for me?" Natsuki asked nonchalantly from her seat next to the office door Shizuru just barreled out from.

"You are **not** supposed to disappear in the middle of my meeting," Shizuru reprimanded.

"Were you in any danger in there? No. Was I completely bored out of my mind? Yes," Natsuki said sarcastically.

"It does not matter if you were dying from boredom; you are **not** to leave my meetings. Understand?" Shizuru was barely able to contain her jealousy-fueled anger.

"Yes Ms. Fujino, I understand," Natsuki said with a touch of sarcasm.

Shizuru stormed out of the building with Natsuki right on her heels. The limousine ride was dead silent. Shizuru sat with her eyes closed as she attempted to regain her lost composure. Natsuki sat and watched Shizuru in amusement.

As soon as they entered the penthouse suite, Shizuru immediately disappeared into her bedroom. Natsuki decided to go to the gym. Several hours later, Shizuru emerged from her bedroom and searched for Natsuki. She knocked on Natsuki's bedroom door.

"Come in Shizuru," Natsuki yelled.

Shizuru entered and found Natsuki in the last stages of dressing.

"Ano, going somewhere?" Shizuru asked.

The tone of Shizuru's voice told Natsuki the businesswoman was still upset, but the agent wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

"Yes," Natsuki said as she pulled on her suit jacket.

"Where are you going?" Shizuru inquired, trying to mask her jealousy.

"Out," Natsuki responded cryptically.

"Where?" Shizuru asked exasperated with Natsuki's evasiveness.

"I have a date," Natsuki said absently as she secured her wristwatch on her wrist.

Shizuru could not hide her shock, but luckily for her, Natsuki had her back to the older woman.

"With who? How do I reach you? In case of an emergency," Shizuru spoke in measured tones in order to maintain her composure.

Natsuki sighed deeply, "I have a dinner date with Catherine. You have my mobile number. I promise to leave it on."

"Catherine!" Shizuru exclaimed unable to control her jealousy any longer.

"Shizuru, I'm not going to argue this matter with you," Natsuki said as she walked out of her bedroom and through the front door, leaving a speechless Shizuru standing in the middle of the suite.

* * *

Natsuki was distracted throughout dinner. Images of Shizuru's shocked face tormented the agent. She felt guilty for leaving Shizuru without any explanations, but Natsuki knew she couldn't tell the businesswoman about her sudden change of heart. The agent wished the situation were different and Shizuru wasn't her client, but Natsuki was too jaded to believe in wishes.

"Nat-su-ki," the brunette moaned.

Natsuki passionately kissed the soft full lips beneath her, eliciting another moan from the brunette. With her left hand, Natsuki cupped and caressed the other woman's right buttock, causing her right leg to snake around the agent's left thigh.

They filled Natsuki's bedroom with their moans. Nails dug into Natsuki's well-defined back as their kisses grew more passionate. The agent lightly sucked on the businesswoman's neck, causing her to cry out.

"Nat-su-ki!"

Sweat trickled from where their tone abdomens pressed together. Thrashing legs threw the covers off their hot writhing bodies. Natsuki let out a soft yelp as nails dug into her well-developed buttocks. The unusual tattoo around the agent's hips seemed to come alive in the moonlight that lit up the bedroom.

"Natsuki!"

"Natsuki?" exclaimed a shocked Shizuru.

Suddenly hearing Shizuru's voice was the equivalent of being doused with ice cold water and it jolted the passion right out of Natsuki. She quickly spun around and glared at Shizuru, who was standing in the agent's bedroom doorway, shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsuki yelled as she scrambled to cover her and Catherine's naked bodies.

Shizuru suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. She grabbed her chest and ran to her bedroom as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"SHIT!" Natsuki cursed and tried to figure out her next move.

Catherine urged the agent back to bed.

"Catherine…," Natsuki began.

"I know. You'll call me," Catherine finished.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki apologized.

Catherine quickly dressed, called for her limousine, kissed Natsuki, and quietly left the penthouse suite.

The next morning, Natsuki sat at the dining table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper by the time Shizuru emerged from her bedroom still dressed in her nightgown. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Natsuki was shocked at the sight.

"Ms. Fujino, you have a meeting in an hour," Natsuki stated.

Shizuru finished pouring her tea and sat down across from Natsuki at the dining table. The businesswoman silently stared at the agent, but Natsuki could tell Shizuru wasn't really looking at her.

"Ms. Fujino…," Natsuki began to repeat her statement.

"I heard you the first time," Shizuru said calmly, cutting Natsuki off.

"Will you be attending?" Natsuki asked.

"I will," Shizuru replied.

"I'll have the…," Natsuki began.

"Ice Wolf, you have been relieved of duty," Shizuru stated, cutting Natsuki off again.

"What?" Natsuki exclaimed and added, "I wasn't notified of this."

"You should be receiving notification soon. I spoke to 'L' this morning and requested you be replaced," Shizuru stated in the same eerie calm tone she had all morning.

"Did you tell…," Natsuki began.

"No, I did not," Shizuru answered.

"Thank you," Natsuki said.

"Do not thank me. I did not remain silent for you," Shizuru said as her mask and voice began to slip.

"Thank you anyway," Natsuki said and got up to leave.

"Sit down," Shizuru ordered.

"Wha?" Natsuki asked surprised.

"Sit down. You owe me an explanation and at the very least, an apology for last night," Shizuru said, her voice full of hurt and anger.

"No," Natsuki answered and walked towards her bedroom to pack.

"Sit back down!" Shizuru yelled as she stood and grabbed Natsuki's wrist.

Natsuki's eyes were wide with shock.

"No," Natsuki stated and pulled her wrist out of Shizuru's grasp.

Shizuru's eyes now matched Natsuki's and as if in slow motion, she slapped the agent across the face. Natsuki held her sore cheek and stared incredulous at Shizuru, who was now on her knees and crying. Instinctively, Natsuki fell to her knees and held Shizuru as the businesswoman cried.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said comfortingly.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said as she looked up into the agent's eyes. "Why?"

"Y-y-you're my client and it's against protocol to get romantically involved with clients," Natsuki stammered softly.

"Ano, in case you forgot, you have been relieved of this duty, so technically, I am no longer your client," Shizuru said.

"I CAN'T…," Natsuki exclaimed.

Tears rolled down Natsuki's cheeks.

"I-I-I can't lose you again," Natsuki said softly.

Shizuru instantly understood and cupped Natsuki's sore cheek in her hand.

"I love you Natsuki," Shizuru said and kissed Natsuki gently on the lips.

"NO!" Natsuki screamed and pushed Shizuru away, causing the businesswoman to land on her backside.

Natsuki ran in to her bedroom and slammed the door. Shizuru got up and followed the agent. Shizuru found Natsuki packing.

"STOP!" Shizuru ordered.

"You can't give me orders. I no longer work for you, remember?" Natsuki said sarcastically.

"You do until you receive notification," Shizuru countered.

Shizuru knew she won the battle as Natuki's shoulders drooped in defeat and she ceased packing. Shizuru motioned for Natsuki to sit on her bed.

"Natsuki, I am NOT the woman you loved and lost," Shizuru began.

As Natsuki opened her mouth to respond, Shizuru held up her hand to stop her.

"Please allow me to finish before responding," Shizuru asked.

Natsuki nodded and Shizuru continued. The businesswoman spent the next fifteen minutes laying out her reasons why they should be together. After she was done, she waited for Natsuki's response. Natsuki looked deep in Shizuru's eyes before speaking.

"Shizuru, I love you too, but I refuse to drag you into a life with a C.O.D.E. agent. It's no way for someone like you to live."

"Natsuki, should this not be MY decision?"

Reluctantly, Natsuki agreed with Shizuru, so the agent spent the next thirty minutes detailing what life with a C.O.D.E. agent would entail.

Shizuru beamed as she cuddled in Natsuki's arms.

"Natsuki, I love you."

"I love you too, Shizuru."

Chie wiped her eyes as Shizuru concluded her story and sipped her tea. Natsuki had her arm draped over her fiancée's shoulders. Amazingly, Shizuru never disclosed Natsuki's real name throughout the story.

"So what about the name change?" Chie asked.

"Ara, we could not have the CEO of the Fujino Corporation running all over the globe playing secret agent, now could we?" Shizuru giggled.

"But why Viola?" Chie pressed.

"After some serious digging, we finally discovered Special Investigator Viola was my twin sister. We were separated at birth and sent to two separate orphanages. I thought it somehow fitting to assume her identity," Shizuru said.

Shizuru finished her tea and excused herself from the room to give the two friends time to catch up in private.


	10. Germany

**DISCLAIMER: **(singing and dancing) Oh no, no, no, I don't own it I'm so forlorn…

**A/N: **This was SUPPOSED TO be the last chapter, but alas it is not. So, dear readers, you will have to bear with me a bit longer. 

* * *

**Germany**

Present Day

On the flight to Germany, Chie looks over at Shizuru and sees a 'Cheshire Cat' grin gracing her lips.

"Find something amusing?" Chie asks.

"Hai." 

"Would you care to elaborate?" Chie presses.

"I was just imagining the look on The Red Spider's face when she sees me again," Shizuru giggles.

"As Viola or Fujino?" Chie chuckles.

"Whichever one causes her the most intense pain," Shizuru says as she remembers all the abuse Natsuki suffered at the hands of The Red Spider and her mood grows extremely dark.

Chie's eyes widen and she wisely remains silent for the duration of the flight.

* * *

The two agents get in their private car and head for C.O.D.E.'s private apartment. En route, Shizuru pulls out her special communicator and attempts to contact Natsuki, but is unsuccessful. 

"That is very odd," Shizuru says out loud.

"What?"

"I cannot reach The Ice Wolf."

"Let me try," Chie slides open her special communicator. "Strange."

"Were you able to reach The Ice Wolf?" Shizuru asks, desperately trying to keep the anxiousness out of her voice.

Chie hesitates before she answers, "Um…no."

An extremely worried look cracks Shizuru's normally calm façade. Ever sharp, Chie catches this and attempts to comfort Shizuru.

"I'll bet it's nothing. She's probably in the shower and didn't hear it over her really awful singing," Chie jokes and shakes her head as she remembers Natsuki's horrible singing.

"Blue Rose, you are probably correct," Shizuru says with her calm mask back in place.

Shizuru begins to giggle as she remembers the real reason for Natsuki's awful shower singing and Chie smiles, believing she succeeded in her mission.

'_My beloved, if they only knew you have the singing voice of an angel, but shatter eardrums in the shower to insure no one will ever ask you to sing karaoke. I pray to Kami you are not in any serious trouble,'_ Shizuru says silently to herself.

The two agents rush to the front door of C.O.D.E.'s private apartment. Chie gently stops Shizuru from bursting through the door.

"We can't lose our heads. Just in case, and I mean, JUST IN CASE, anything is wrong, we need to handle this like a dangerous situation," Chie reminds Shizuru.

Shizuru just nods her head. Chie presses her very keen ear against the door, but does not hear anything suspicious. She draws her sidearm and looks over at Shizuru. Before Chie can motion for Shizuru to arm herself, she sees the graceful agent has already drawn two throwing knives.

They quietly and cautiously enter the private apartment. After securing the living area and kitchen, they head to the hallway, towards the bedrooms. As they get closer to the hallway, they hear something that stops them cold.

_'Yes…please.'_

_(moans)_

_'There…yes, there!'_

_(moans)_

_'Yes…just like that.'_

It is clear to Chie's expert hearing they are listening to two women. The dashing agent can't stop the smirk commanding her lips. A sudden realization causes her to quickly look over at Shizuru, who is clenching her jaw tightly. This sends a chill down Chie's spine, because it is the only sign on the graceful agent's entire face revealing her jealousy.

"I don't think either one of them is The Ice Wolf," Chie whispers trying to reassure Shizuru.

Shizuru puts her throwing knives away and quietly opens the bedroom door. She peers inside the brightly lit room and sees two women entwined on the bed, one beneath the other. The smaller of the two women is in the dominant position. Shizuru smiles brightly when she spots the angel wings tattooed on each shoulder blade of the smaller woman.

"Who is…," Chie whispers behind Shizuru.

Shizuru puts her finger to her lips, shushing Chie as she backs the dashing agent out of the bedroom doorway, softly closing the door behind her. The graceful agent motions Chie to follow her and leads the dashing agent to the living area.

"Who…?" Chie asks.

"The Golden Angel and I assume The Merciless One," Shizuru answers quickly, cutting Chie short.

"You assume?" Chie grins.

"The Merciless One does not have a distinguishing tattoo."

"Oh yeah, she is the only agent without one," Chie remembers.

"Why does she not have one?"

"The rumor is she's deathly afraid of needles," Chie laughs.

"I AM NOT!" Miyu growls as she and Alyssa enter the living area.

"Then why don't you have a distinguishing tattoo like the rest of us?" Chie counters.

"The same reason The Beguiling Stranger doesn't have one," Miyu answers cryptically.

"What?" Chie asks surprised.

"Ara, enough chit-chat about agent's tattoos. Where is The Ice Wolf?" Shizuru asks impatiently.

"She requested to stay at the private house this time," Alyssa answers.

"This is an unusual request. She always stays in the private apartments during assignments," Shizuru says to no one in particular.

"True," Chie agrees.

"Did she state a reason for this change?" Shizuru asks Alyssa.

"Something about wanting privacy with her _wife_," Alyssa lightly teases.

The silence is deafening as the three agents watch Shizuru, for the first time ever, blush deeply.

"Well, we should get you to your 'ball and chain'," Chie teases, finally breaking the silence.

* * *

It is an extremely quiet ride out to C.O.D.E.'s private house for all four agents. When they arrive, Chie slides open her special communicator and attempts to contact Natsuki. Once again, the dashing agent is unable to reach The Ice Wolf. Worry is evident on Shizuru's normally calm face now. 

Chie instructs the agents and they enter the private house in the same manner they enter any unknown situation.

Inside the master bedroom, two women are on the bed, one straddling the other.

"I missed you, my wolf puppy. Did you miss me? Don't answer that. Oh, I forgot, you _can't_ answer that," Nao laughs as she lightly drags her knife blade down a gagged Natuki's cheek.

Natsuki struggles to free her bound arms and legs, each one tied to a bedpost. Nao smirks at the captive agent's futile attempts. 

"I heard my wolf puppy got married. Funny, I never received MY wedding invitation. My wolf puppy didn't forget to send it, did she?" Nao taunts Natsuki.

Natsuki glares at Nao, which only succeeds in making the psychotic former agent laugh louder.

"The infamous 'Kruger Death Glare?' Sorry, I'm immune. Don't you remember? No? I'm hurt," Nao spits out sarcastically.

The raven-haired agent continues to strain against her bonds.

"You're SO feisty," Nao laughs, bends down close to Natsuki's neck and roughly licks it.

Natsuki growls through her gag and tries to work it loose.

"So? What bitch finally won your heart?" Nao asks, her tone dripping with venom.

Nao is pulled off Natsuki with such force; she is sent flying off the bed.

"THIS bitch!" Shizuru answers with a terrifyingly sharp edge in her voice.

The Red Spider shakes her head to clear it and quickly stands up to face her attacker. Nao's eyes widen with shock as she finds herself facing someone she thought was dead. The graceful agent smoothly backhands Nao across the face and sends her sailing backwards into a wall. Chie frees Natsuki while Shizuru apprehends Nao.

"B-b-but…you're dead! Wolf pup shot through you in order to shoot me," Nao screams as Shizuru secures the younger woman's wrists.

"You are seeing ghosts," Shizuru hisses in Nao's ear before handing the captive former agent off to Chie.

Chie roughly pulls Nao out of the bedroom as Shizuru rushes to Natsuki's side on the bed. The Beguiling Stranger waits until she and her wife are completely alone before speaking.

"My Natsuki, are you hurt?" Shizuru asks as she wraps her arms around her visibly shaken wife.

"No. You guys got here before Nao could do anything serious." 

Shizuru tilts her head and stares at her wife. Something was off, but Shizuru could not figure out what and decides to ignore it…for now.

"Shall we get out of here my Natsuki?" 

"Yes. I can't wait to get home and see Duran." 

Now Shizuru is completely sure something is wrong with her wife, since Natsuki lost Duran to old age several years before they got together.

"Ara, I am certain Duran will be excited to see you as well, but we cannot return home just yet," Shizuru says, trying to keep her tone light.

Later that night, after putting Natsuki to bed at an unusually early hour by insisting she needs rest, Shizuru gathers the other three agents together in a local restaurant.

"What's up Beguiling Stranger?" Chie asks as she looks over the menu.

"Something is not right with The Ice Wolf." 

"You mean besides the obvious?" Chie jokes.

"I am serious. She has been referencing things and events incorrectly," Shizuru says sternly.

"Maybe she's just suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome?" Miyu offers.

"I watched her suffer through PTSS after the siege. This is definitely not PTSS," Shizuru says.

"Then what do you think it is?" Alyssa asks.

"I do not know," Shizuru says softly.

"Maybe her post-assignment examination will tell us something?" Miyu suggests.

"Perhaps," Shizuru says.

The agents finish their meals in relative silence, each one lost in her own thoughts and concerns for Natsuki.

* * *

Early the next morning, the agents fly back to C.O.D.E. headquarters. As soon as they step off the private plane, C.O.D.E.'s medical team takes Natsuki into custody. She fights with them, but thanks to Shizuru, they are well prepared and immediately shoot Natsuki with a sedative.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Natsuki yells as she weakly struggles with the medical team.

At C.O.D.E.'s state-of-the-art medical facility, Shizuru waits for the results of Natsuki's post-assignment examination.

"Agent?" Dr. Sagisawa asks and motions Shizuru to follow her.

Once in the doctor's office, Yohko offers Shizuru a seat at the small table in the corner of the office. Shizuru sits down and prepares herself.

"We have completed the post-assignment examination on your wife and other than a few minor inconsistencies in her brain scan, she's fine," Yohko reports.

"Would these "minor inconsistencies" be what is causing her to reference things and events incorrectly?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"Since the inconsistencies are so minor, they should not cause those types of problems."

"Does her DNA match?"

"Yes. Physically, she's the same."

"Did you check her distinguishing tattoo?"

"Well, no. We normally don't check those."

"May I see her file?"

Dr. Sagisawa hands Shizuru Natsuki's medical file. Shizuru picks out and scrutinizes the two photographs of Natsuki's distinguishing tattoo.

"Dr. Sagisawa, the woman you examined is not my wife."

"NANI?"

"The tattoos do not match. I do not know if you know anything about tattoos doctor, but each one is unique to the artist who inked it. Even the artist is unable to duplicate the same tattoo completely," Shizuru hands the two photographs to Yohko.

"They look the same to me."

"Hai, to the untrained eye they look the same. I know this particular tattoo extremely well."

Shizuru smiles as she remembers the last time she lay with her wife, running her fingertips over Natsuki's elaborate tattoo of a wolf and snake chasing each other around the younger agent's hips.

"See here? My wife's wolf and snake both have a unique mark that resembles an upside down question mark. I was told this is the tattoo artist's signature mark."

"Yes, I see. What should we do with the imposter?"

"Can you keep her for awhile longer? I need to report this to 'L."

"I can, but not for very long."

"Hopefully I will not need a lot of time."

Shizuru leaves Dr. Sagisawa's office and heads directly to 'L's' office.

Mai sits at her post outside 'L's' office busily typing on her computer keyboard. Shizuru smiles mischievously as she tries to sneak up on the unsuspecting secretary. Just before the graceful agent has a chance to startle the busy secretary, Mai speaks without looking up from her computer.

"Go right in. 'L' is expecting you."

For a moment, a disappointed look flashes across Shizuru's face.

"Thank you Toki."

Shizuru is suspicious when Haruka greets her almost immediately after entering 'L's' office.

"Agent Viola…"

"Ruka?" Shizuru looks into extremely worried eyes.

"I was expecting you, but not this soon," Yukino says from behind her desk and motions for Shizuru to have a seat.

"Did Dr. Sagisawa call you?" Shizuru asks confused, as she takes a seat in front of Yukino's desk.

"No, she has not."

"Then why were you expecting me?" Shizuru asks even more confused.

"This," Yukino says and hands Shizuru a handwritten note.

Shizuru takes the handwritten note and reads:

**Find her. If you can.**

"What is the meaning of this?" Shizuru asks still confused and now frustrated as well.

"Excuse me agent Viola, I don't mean to be so cryptic. The note is from The Red Spider. She sent it from her holding cell. Apparently, revenge is her actual goal, because she just handed the stolen C.O.D.E. agent database back to us when we took her into custody. Making you and agent Kruger suffer is what she planned all along. She informed us she has the real agent Kruger locked up somewhere and we have 48 hours to find her," Yukino informs Shizuru.

"Forty-eight hours?"

"Hai, we were told if we don't find agent Kruger in forty-eight hours, we would recover her corpse," Yukino says sadly.

Shizuru's shoulders slump and she feels winded. She closes her eyes and contemplates the situation. Yukino and Haruka look upon what they perceive as a defeated agent, with sympathetic eyes. Shizuru opens her eyes quickly, startling Yukino and Haruka.

"I request permission to head the search team."

"Of course, but only if you feel up to it."

"I do," Shizuru says and gives Yukino a steely look.

"Here is your team," Yukino hands Shizuru the list of agents.

Shizuru looks over the list and smiles at Yukino's choices. 

"There is one more agent I would like to add."

"The Blue Rose?"

"Hai," Shizuru nods.

"She is currently on another assignment. I will call her back and have her here sometime tomorrow."

"What shall we do with the imposter?"

"We can throw her in a holding cell or we can resume business as usual while you covertly question her," Yukino suggests.

"Ara, ara, decisions, decisions," Shizuru brings her finger to her lips and pretends to give the problem thought.

Haruka rolls her eyes and receives an elbow in her side from Yukino.

"Agent Viola!" Haruka yells frustrated.

"Kannin na," Shizuru says with a smirk as she privately enjoys the fact she managed to frustrate Haruka…again. 

Mai's voice comes through the intercom on 'L's' desk.

"Commander, Dr. Sagisawa is on the line for you."

Yukino presses the button and says, "Thank you Toki."

She motions at both Haruka and Shizuru to wait while she speaks to Yohko.

"Fascinating," Yukino says softly as she hangs up the telephone.

"What did Dr. Sagisawa have to report?" Shizuru asks very concerned.

"Apparently, our agent Kruger is an extremely sophisticated synthetic clone imprinted with her DNA and consciousness. Our standard post-assignment tests would never have revealed this, but thanks to your keen senses agent Viola, Dr. Sagisawa ran the extensive tests necessary to uncover this deception. I instructed her to test The Red Spider we have in custody." 

"Did Dr. Sagisawa explain the blatant errors in The Ice Wolf's memories?"

"No, but I have a feeling the real agent Kruger had something to do with those errors. I think she somehow managed to slip in those blatant errors during her imprinting process, as a way to send you a message. There could be more messages locked in that clone."

"I shall try and retrieve those messages, but I do not wish to take her back to our home."

"Of course, use C.O.D.E.'s private house here in Switzerland. If the clone asks questions, tell her you're both still on assignment to recover the stolen agent database."

"Okini 'L." I will report in daily as a safety precaution."

"Very good."

Before heading to C.O.D.E.'s private house, Shizuru returns to Medical to pick up the clone and speak to Dr. Sagisawa.

"Agent," Yohko says as Shizuru enters the doctor's office.

"I am here to pick up The Ice Wolf."

"Don't you mean her clone?"

"Hai."

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Other than what I told 'L,' no, but please proceed with caution. I don't know what this clone is capable of physically."

"I shall. Do you have The Red Spider's test results?"

"Hai, but I haven't given them to 'L' yet."

"May I see them?"

Unsure and afraid of violating protocol, Yohko hesitates.

"Doctor…_please_."

With a deep sigh, Yohko relents and hands Shizuru the test results. The agent reads the test results and is stunned by them.

"The Red Spider is also a clone?"

"Hai, but she's an older version than The Ice Wolf. I'm guessing she is the first version. There are some serious flaws in her design and it's causing a breakdown in several vital organs." 

"Doctor, I do not care if it is dying or dies for that matter. I just need to know how long it will survive."

"Forty-eight hours at the most."

* * *

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

Author: (stares at computer screen and ponders with a cup of coffee)

Shizuru Viola: (takes author's cup and sips from it) Yeck! (spits out coffee) (looks for Shizuru Fujino)

Shizuru Viola: (hands author's cup to Shizuru Fujino) Here.

Shizuru Fujino: (sips from author's cup) Ikezu! (spits out coffee) (chases after Shizuru Viola)

Author: I warned you two about drinking from my cup.

Natsuki Kruger: (sniffs author's cup) No tea?

Author: No, I need a clear head for this chapter.

Natsuki Kuga: (peers over author's shoulder) Why? Are you finally going to put me in this one?

Author: (pushes Natsuki Kuga away) Do you have any idea what the readers would do to me if I do that? They are already confused enough with two of them (points to the two Shizurus wrestling on the author's couch).

Author, Natsuki Kruger, and Natsuki Kuga freeze and watch the two Shizurus wrestle on the author's couch.

Author: (grabs tissue and hands tissues to both Natsukis). So much for a clear head (sighs deeply).

Nao: (looks at all the bloody tissues) Acting out another one of my scenes?

Author: (points to the two Shizurus wrestling)

Nao: (rolls eyes) Gross.

Author: The pot calling the kettle black.


	11. Switzerland

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns everything.

**A/N: **Send in the clones. Sorry, I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

**Switzerland**

Present Day

Shizuru walks down the halls of C.O.D.E.'s state-of-the-art medical facility completely lost in her thoughts. 

_'Forty-eight hours? Forty-eight hours. Forty-eight hours!'_

As she enters the infirmary, a familiar voice yells out to her, bringing her out of her reverie. 

"DEAR!"

Shizuru turns sharply towards the sound of the voice. For a brief nanosecond, irritation crosses her normally emotionless beautiful face.

"My…beloved," Shizuru says as she desperately attempts to mask her true feelings for the clone.

The clone quickly walks up to Shizuru and stands next to the graceful agent.

"Can we leave now?"

"Hai, I have come to pick you up."

"I can't wait to see Duran!" the clone exclaims happily in a childlike voice.

"Has my beloved forgotten we are still on assignment? We cannot return home until we recover the stolen agent database, remember?"

"Didn't we get it from The Red Spider when we captured her?" the clone pouts.

"No my beloved, we did not," Shizuru answers clearly irritated.

"Are you upset with me?"

"No my beloved, I am just anxious to get back to our assignment," Shizuru lies and worries, because Natsuki could always tell when she was lying.

"Oh, okay."

Shizuru takes the clone to C.O.D.E.'s private house and makes sure the imposter is comfortable before leaving, stating she is needed at headquarters. She does not want to waste any time looking for Natsuki.

* * *

The sound of Shizuru's heels clicking on the hard floor echoes throughout Holding. She is on a mission and one can hear it in her footsteps. 

"Open it," Shizuru orders.

"Yes ma'am," the guard opens the holding cell door.

"Get up!"

"Ah, The Beguiling Stranger. What brings you to my fine accommodations?" Nao says sarcastically and slowly sits up on her cot.

"You know exactly _why_ I am here."

"The wolf pup? Your _wife_?"

"Where is she?"

"Tisk, tisk, my dear. What fun would it be to just tell you?"

Unbeknownst to Shizuru, she is clenching her fists. She realizes she really wants to beat Nao to a bloody pulp and this revelation causes her to shudder.

"My dear, I _do_ believe you're shuddering. It's been awhile since I saw you shudder like _that_," Nao teases.

Shizuru glares at Nao, causing a chill to run down The Red Spider's spine.

After recovering, Nao taunts, "Yes, I _know_ you're Fujino-san. Have you already forgotten what I had in my possession?"

Nao's laughter echoes throughout Holding.

"Where is my wife?"

"Safe…for now, but she won't remain that way."

"Where **is** she?"

The Red Spider sighs and remains tight-lipped as she stares defiantly at Shizuru. The graceful agent realizes she isn't getting anywhere with the stubborn former agent and decides to try a different approach.

"Where is the real Red Spider?"

This completely surprises Nao, but she manages to recover faster than Shizuru can catch it. 

"Ah, so that's why Dr. Sagisawa ran all those tests."

"Well?"

"Hmmm, I _should_ let you suffer more, but I'm feeling unusually charitable today, so I'll tell you."

Nao leans back against the wall next to her cot and places her hands behind her head. She smirks at Shizuru.

"You're speaking to her."

"You are lying."

"No I'm not. I knew I was going to die as C.O.D.E. dragged me out of your office. Luckily for me, not all C.O.D.E. agents are as loyal as your _wife_."

"Which agents?" Shizuru demands.

The sudden loud laughter startles Shizuru, but she masks it well.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Nao taunts.

"You are a liar. I do not know why I am still speaking to you."

"Because you want answers," Nao smirks.

"Well, since you are not giving me any, I shall take my leave," Shizuru says calmly with her perfect mask in place.

"WHAT? I GAVE YOU ANSWERS!" Nao yells, revealing Shizuru's victory.

"Ara, you gave me answers, but none to my questions."

"Blasted woman! Stop speaking in cryptic sentences!"

"I shall, when you start answering my questions."

"I AM the real Red Spider! We couldn't keep my body from dying, thanks to the wolf pup's sharp shooting. Unfortunately, the available technology wasn't perfect, so I require regular regeneration," Nao screams frustrated.

"Where is The Ice Wolf?"

"Sorry, you used up your one answer for today," Nao says and lies down on her cot.

Before Shizuru can say anything more, Nao closes her eyes and turns her back to the graceful agent. Shizuru calls the guard to let her out. She leaves, deep in thought. 

The Beguiling Stranger heads directly to 'L's' office.

"Toki, I need to see 'L' immediately."

"Let me tell her you're here."

"Commander, The Beguiling Stranger is here to see you and she says it's important," Mai says in the intercom.

"Toki, please send her in."

Mai motions for Shizuru to enter.

"Have a good day Toki."

Shizuru reports her new findings to 'L' and returns to the private house.

"Haruka…," Yukino begins.

"Start the internal investigation to find the agents who helped The Red Spider," Haruka finishes.

* * *

At the private house, the clone watches television waiting for Shizuru to return. The imposter jumps up quickly when she hears Shizuru enter the private house.

"You're back!" the clone wraps her arms around a stunned Shizuru, hugging her tightly.

"Did my…beloved have a good afternoon?" Shizuru returns the hug.

"I missed you. Let's have dinner and go to bed. Or we can skip dinner," the clone says and begins kissing Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru smiles weakly, stunned by the imposter's bold behavior, but does her best to remain affectionate to the stranger with her wife's face.

"Ara, my beloved is so frisky tonight."

"Being married to the most beautiful, sexy woman in the world helps," the clone says as she pulls Shizuru into a passionate kiss.

Shizuru does her best to return the kiss, trying to be convincing.

"Come on dear, let's skip dinner," the clone says and leads Shizuru to the bedroom.

Shizuru allows the clone to make love to her, but the graceful agent is unable to reciprocate. She gives the imposter a flimsy excuse about being tired and promises to reciprocate in the morning. The clone presses her back into Shizuru and the graceful agent wraps her arms around the imposter. As she holds the clone, Shizuru begins to think about Natsuki and tears well in her eyes.

"Shizuru?"

"My beloved?" Shizuru says as she tries to hide her tears.

"Please help me."

"Ano?" Shizuru asks stunned.

"Shizuru, help me."

Shizuru turns the clone around. The imposter's eyes are closed. Shizuru wonders if clones can dream and remembers what 'L' told her.

"_No, but I have a feeling the real agent Kruger had something to do with those errors. I think she somehow managed to slip in those blatant errors during her imprinting process, as a way to send you a message. There could be more messages locked in that clone."_

"Shizuru, _please_ help me," the clone begs and grows agitated.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asks softly, afraid of waking the clone.

"Get me out of here."

"Where are you?"

"Germany."

"Where?"

"Warehouse. Waterfront. 666."

"Natsuki?"

"Hurry. Bring antidote."

"ANTIDOTE?" Shizuru exclaims, thus waking the clone.

"Dear? What's wrong?" the clone asks as she looks directly in Shizuru's shocked eyes.

"A nightmare…I had a nightmare," Shizuru covers.

"It's okay. I'm here. Go back to sleep," the clone says soothingly and pulls Shizuru into her arms.

"Beloved, I need some tea. I shall be back shortly," Shizuru says as she rises from the bed, pulling on her robe.

"I'll come with you," the clone says and starts to rise from the bed.

"No, go back to sleep. You need your rest," Shizuru says as she gently eases the clone back down on the bed.

Shizuru quickly heads for the kitchen. She puts on the water and slides open her special communicator.

After she makes all the arrangements to return to Germany with her recovery team, she finishes her tea and returns to the bedroom and slips in bed.

The clone does not stir as Shizuru wraps her arms around the sleeping imposter. The graceful agent leans down, kisses the clone on the cheek, and sees the clone is wet with sweat.

"My beloved?" Shizuru asks and shakes the clone.

The clone does not move.

"NATSUKI!" 

The clone still does not move.

Shizuru slides open her special communicator and calls for C.O.D.E.'s emergency medical team.

* * *

At C.O.D.E.'s state-of-the-art medical facility, Yohko immediately rushes the clone to Intensive Care.

A few hours later, Yohko calls Shizuru in her office.

"Doctor?"

"I'm afraid The Ice Wolf's clone is suffering from the same strange break down of vital organs The Red Spider's clone is experiencing."

"What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure, since there isn't any hard evidence to back up my theory, but in light of this new development, I believe this breakdown is an inherent design flaw."

"How long?"

"Less than 48 hours."

Shizuru returns to the private house in a state of shock. She sits on the couch, pulls out her special communicator and slides it open.

* * *

On the flight to Switzerland, Chie is lost deep in her own thoughts as she stares out the private plane's window. 

_'The Ice Wolf isn't The Ice Wolf? What the hell did The Beguiling Stranger mean by that? Sometimes she just frustrates the living hell out of me with her cryptic messages. I wonder how The Ice Wolf puts up with it,' _Chie chuckles to herself.

"Excuse me, I was just instructed to let you know our flight has been redirected to Germany," the flight attendant says.

"Thank you."

The private plane lands in Germany during the wee hours of the morning. As soon as Chie steps off the private plane, she is rushed to C.O.D.E.'s private apartment for a meeting of the recovery team.

Chie steps in the private apartment and immediately scans the room for her friend.

"Where's The Ice Wolf?"

"She is in Intensive Care back in Switzerland," Shizuru answers trying to maintain a calm tone.

"WHAT? WHY? I need to be there with her, NOT here!"

"Blue Rose, please sit," Shizuru motions to an empty chair.

"BUT…"

"Please."

Chie reluctantly sits down and stares at Shizuru. After a few minutes, The Beguiling Stranger addresses her team.

"Our target is no longer the stolen agent database," Shizuru begins.

The collective gasp from her team causes Shizuru to pause, but she continues through the murmurs.

"The Red Spider handed over the stolen agent database after she was apprehended. Our new target is The Ice Wolf," Shizuru braces herself against the table.

"WHAT?" the recovery team yells in unison.

"Please…," Shizuru asks softly, trying to regain her composure.

The recovery team quiets down.

"Our only lead to where The Ice Wolf is being held captive are these few cryptic words," Shizuru points to the white board hanging on the wall.

**Germany. Warehouse. Waterfront. 666.**

"You told me The Ice Wolf is back in Switzerland in Intensive Care," Chie says.

"Ka…I apologize for not making myself clear Blue Rose. According to Dr. Sagisawa, The Ice Wolf back in Switzerland is an extremely sophisticated synthetic clone, as is The Red Spider we took into custody."

"WHAT?" the recovery team yells in unison.

Shizuru sits down and puts her head in her hands. Chie is the first to notice Shizuru. She sits down next to the graceful agent and puts her hand comfortingly on Shizuru's back.

"Hey," Chie says, trying to keep her tone light. 

"Blue Rose," Shizuru smiles weakly.

"Shouldn't we get started?"

"Hai."

Chie stands and addresses the recovery team.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Chie says, flashing her most dazzling smile. 


	12. Germany: The Recovery Team

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. Sunrise owns everything.

**A/N: **This is the last chapter of the series. I hope you all had as much fun reading this, as I had writing it.

* * *

**Germany**

**The Recovery Team**

PRESENT

Shizuru gives the recovery team agents their individual assignments and dispatches them. Once all the agents leave the private apartment, Shizuru sits on the couch. She pulls out her special communicator and slides it open. After pressing a few buttons, she gazes lovingly at the display.

Looking back at her from the display is her favorite photograph of Natsuki before their wedding. Shizuru remembers when she covertly took the picture. Natsuki was sitting under a Sakura tree, dressed in her choice of wedding attire, a man's wedding kimono, staring pensively out into space. Shizuru wanted them both in the traditional Shiro-maku, but Natsuki fought wearing one and nothing was going to change her mind.

"I **will** find you my beloved."

Shizuru flips from the photograph to the countdown timer. She has a little over 24 hours left to find Natsuki. She leaves the private apartment to check out her leads.

* * *

Several hours later, as Shizuru leaves her last location lead, completely disheartened by her lack of success, her special communicator vibrates violently in her pocket.

"Yes?'

"One of my informants gave me a promising lead on the location of the warehouse. I'm on my way to check it out and wanted to see if you wanted to meet me there," Chie says.

"Of course I do."

The internal Global Positioning System pops up on Shizuru's display.

"Be there or be square," Chie chuckles.

Shizuru finds Chie leaning up against a wall when she arrives at the coordinates the dashing agent sent.

"Shall we?" Chie asks brightly.

"We should call for backup."

"Already done."

"Good. We shall wait."

"Your call, boss."

Once The Merciless One and The Golden Angel arrive, they fan out and each enters through one side of the large visibly abandoned warehouse. Shizuru decides to draw her sidearm this time, just in case. Once inside the main area of the warehouse, all four agents converge.

"Could this place be any larger?" Alyssa remarks.

"I think The Red Spider is over-compensating for _something_," Chie smirks.

"Blue Rose…," Shizuru reprimands the jovial agent.

"Any suggestions?" Miyu asks Shizuru.

"Merciless One, you take the south side. Golden Angel, you take the north side. Blue Rose, you have the west side and I shall take the east. Use your earpieces," Shizuru commands and the agents fan out.

Shizuru checks and secures each room she finds. After the seventh room once again yields nothing, Shizuru begins to worry Chie's information may be wrong. As she is about to clear her eighth room, she hears Chie yell in her earpiece.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Blue Rose?" Shizuru asks loudly into her earpiece, but receives no response.

Shizuru attempts to contact Chie several more times, to no avail. She pulls out her special communicator and switches on Tracking Mode to locate Chie. Before the graceful agent rushes off to locate Chie, she hears Miyu yell in her earpiece.

"I FOUND HER!"

Shizuru freezes, takes a deep breath, and rushes off to locate Chie. As she is running towards Chie's location, she speaks to Miyu.

"Merciless One, are you sure?"

"No. I need you for confirmation."

"Is she safe? Can you leave her there?"

"Yes."

"Good. Mark your location and then head towards The Blue Rose's location."

"Alright."

Shizuru switches her earpiece to speak to Alyssa.

"Golden Angel…"

"I'm already on my way."

The three agents reach Chie's location almost simultaneously. What they find stops them dead in their tracks. All three agents stare in shock at Chie cradling an unconscious Aoi in her arms.

"Sweetheart, hang in there," Chie repeats over and over.

Miyu and Alyssa enter the room, kneel down next to the two women, and voice their concern. Shizuru doesn't enter the room. She moves out of the doorway, pulls out her special communicator, and slides it open.

"Hello Koto. Please tell me if Director Senoh is there?"

"Yes."

"Please do me a favor and escort her to Dr. Sagisawa's office."

"Why?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer you at this moment, but I promise to fill you in later."

"Ummm…okay, I guess."

"Koto?"

"Yes?"

"Please proceed with caution."

Shizuru contacts Yohko.

"Agent?"

"Koto and Director Senoh should be arriving in your office shortly. Please run the clone testing on Director Senoh and contact me immediately with the results."

"What?"

"We have a bad situation here. I cannot elaborate right now, but it is imperative I get those results as soon as possible."

"You'll have them as soon as they are done."

Shizuru closes her special communicator, takes a deep breath, and enters the room.

"How is Director Senoh?" Shizuru asks Chie.

"Not good. She's still unconscious and I think she's sick," Chie says with a shaky voice.

"I have already contacted Dr. Sagisawa. Once I hear from her, we will know how to proceed," Shizuru says and adds, "Until then, we stay put. Understand?"

"Yes," all three agents say in unison.

"Merciless One, show me where you found The Ice Wolf. Golden Angel, you stay here and contact me if anything changes."

"Yes."

Miyu leads Shizuru to where she found the kidnapped agent. Shizuru cautiously approaches the visibly sick agent bound to a metal table.

"Ice Wolf?" Shizuru asks tentatively.

The agent slowly opens her eyes.

"You got my message," the pale agent says weakly.

"Yes," Shizuru answers coolly.

"Did you bring the antidote?"

"What antidote?"

"The one to counteract the poison The Red Spider gave me before she left me here to die," the agent replies rather agitated.

Shizuru knows in her heart the woman before her is the real Natsuki, but she also knows she can't let her emotions best her better judgment. The agent coughs and wheezes. Shizuru pulls out her special communicator, slides it open, and calls for C.O.D.E.'s emergency medical team. She hopes they arrive after Aoi's clone test results, because she does **not** want to risk bringing another live clone back to headquarters.

"Merciless One, please check on the others and give me an update on Director Senoh's condition," Shizuru commands and taps her earpiece, indicating to Miyu to use it, instead of their special communicators.

Miyu nods and leaves the room. A few minutes later, Shizuru hears Miyu in her earpiece.

"Director Senoh is still unconscious and now breathing erratically."

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WAITING FOR?" Chie yells in the background.

The minutes tick by extremely slow for Shizuru as she plays a waiting game. Ten minutes later, her special communicator violently vibrates. She takes a deep breath and slides it open.

"Thank you Dr. Sagisawa."

Shizuru walks over to the sick agent still bound to the metal table.

"Hang on my beloved. Help will be here soon."

The graceful agent leaves the room and runs to join the others.

All three agents helplessly watch Aoi's condition worsen. They are intently watching Aoi, so they don't hear Shizuru enter the room.

"Blue Rose, please move away from Director Senoh," Shizuru commands.

"What? WHY?" Chie asks without looking up at Shizuru.

"This is an order."

"What?" Chie looks up and her eyes widen when she sees Shizuru pointing her sidearm at them.

Miyu and Alyssa stare at Shizuru in shock. Fearing their leader has gone mad; Miyu slowly moves to draw her sidearm.

"I would not do that if I were you Merciless One," Shizuru says icily, without taking her eyes off Chie and Aoi.

"Blue Rose, please move away from Director Senoh."

"NO!" Chie holds Aoi tighter.

"Then you leave me no other choice," Shizuru says coldly and shoots Aoi in the head.

The gunshot echoes throughout the warehouse. It feels as if time stands still for the four agents, until Chie yells, moving time forward again.

"BITCH!" Chie yells and lunges for Shizuru.

Chie is a few inches from grabbing Shizuru, when she suddenly stops. The point of the graceful agent's knife is extremely close to the front of Chie's throat.

"Please do not force me to kill you."

"Fuck you," Chie growls and backs off.

During the ruckus, Miyu and Alyssa each draw their sidearm and train them on Shizuru. The ever graceful agent, visibly unfazed by the current situation, simply smiles.

"This is not Director Senoh. It is a clone. The real Director is back at headquarters doing her job, as we should be."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Chie yells.

Shizuru looks at Chie with cold crimson eyes.

"How do I know you are not a clone as well? For that matter, any one of us could be a clone and not know it."

C.O.D.E.'s emergency medical team bursts in the room.

"Shall we finish this back at headquarters?" Shizuru asks the other agents.

All three agents nod. Shizuru leads the emergency medical team to retrieve Natsuki.

* * *

The flight back to C.O.D.E. headquarters is an extremely long and silent one for all four agents, peppered with suspicious glares.

Immediately after the four agents step foot inside C.O.D.E. headquarters, Haruka greets and instructs them to report to Yohko.

"I need to see Director Senoh FIRST!" Chie protests.

"Think again. See Dr. Sagisawa FIRST, then you can see Director Senoh," Haruka growls and adds, "That's an order!"

All four agents report to Yohko for clone testing. Several minutes later, all four agents are cleared and receive a special implanted chip; when removed, will instantly kill the host. Yohko instructs all four agents to see Mikoto for a debriefing about the new chip and the detectors in their new special communicators.

Shizuru motions for the other three agents to go ahead.

"I will ask Koto to debrief me later today."

Upon entering Research and Development, the three agents enter the lab and find Koto with her head buried under the hood of a car.

"Hey Koto!" Chie yells cheerfully, which startles Koto and causes her to lift her head abruptly, thus smacking the back of it on the open car hood.

"Blue Rose," Koto glares at Chie and grumbles as she rubs the back of her head.

"Blue Rose, why do you always startle Koto?" Miyu asks.

"Just look at her. She's too cute not to."

Mikoto glares at Chie and the dashing agent just flashes her charming smile. Before the young genius can begin her debriefing, Chie stops her.

"Please, before we begin…"

Chie practically runs to Aoi's lab. The dashing agent bursts through the lab doors and quickly scans the place for Aoi. When she doesn't see the director, she heads for Aoi's office. Chie bursts through the office door without knocking.

"Let me call you back. An urgent matter has just come through my office door," Aoi says and hangs up the telephone.

"Sweetheart!" Chie says as she takes Aoi in her arms.

"My darling Chie," Aoi moans softly as Chie kisses the director's neck.

Chie kisses Aoi passionately on the lips. The breathless director is the first to break the kiss, as she tries to catch her breath. Chie kisses Aoi's neck.

"Darling…," Aoi moans as she throws her head back.

"Sweetheart…," Chie murmurs into Aoi's neck as she tightens her arms around her girlfriend.

Her emotional overload finally spills over and Chie begins to cry softly in Aoi's neck. The director can feel Chie's tears rolling down her neck.

"Darling, it's okay."

"I…the…Beguiling Stranger shot you."

"No, she shot my clone."

"How did you know?"

"Who do you think ordered the clone testing on me?"

Chie pulls away from Aoi's neck and looks at the director incredulously.

"Yes, she ordered my clone testing as soon as you found my doppelganger."

Chie continues to stare at Aoi.

"Once Dr. Sagisawa confirmed I was the 'real deal,' she contacted The Beguiling Stranger with the results. I was one of the first implanted with the special chip."

The dashing agent blinks a few times and then sweeps Aoi back in her arms, kissing her passionately. As the two lovers are getting 'reacquainted,' the sound of throat clearing interrupts their merriment.

"Your presence is required before the debriefing can begin," Miyu says in an extremely irritated tone.

"Be right there," Chie says and resumes kissing Aoi.

"Not _this_ time," Miyu says and pulls Chie out Aoi's office, by the dashing agent's collar.

Miyu and Chie walk into Research and Development.

"Welcome back, Blue Rose. Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence," Mikoto says with a smirk.

Chie flashes Mikoto a dazzling smile and takes her seat. Mikoto begins the debriefing.

* * *

In C.O.D.E.'s state-of-the-art medical facility, Shizuru stands next to the sick agent's bed and watches her fight for her life.

"Agent?" Yohko asks as she checks her patient's chart.

"Dr. Sagisawa. I hope you have some good news for me," Shizuru says distracted.

"Yes, I do. Her clone test results came back. She's your wife."

Shizuru smiles broadly.

"That is very good news Dr. Sagisawa. Even better news…"

"Sorry, we haven't found an antidote."

"Thank you."

Yohko leaves Natsuki's room. Shizuru pulls out her special communicator and slides it open. A darkness creeps over her face as she stares at the countdown timer. They now have less than ten hours to find an antidote and everyone involved was running on little to no sleep.

Shizuru pulls up a chair and sits next to Natsuki's bed. For the first time since the ordeal began, she allows herself some time and drops her mask. The tears flow freely as she looks at her wife.

"My beloved, I am afraid I may have failed you this time."

She puts her face in her hands and sobs.

"Shi-zu-ru?" Natsuki asks weakly.

Shizuru's head pops up and she just stares at Natsuki. The dying agent slowly reaches out to Shizuru.

"Natsuki, please do not move. You will pull out your tubes."

Always stubborn, Natsuki continues to reach out for Shizuru, so the graceful agent leaves her chair and sits beside Natsuki. Shizuru takes her wife's ice cold hand and covers it with both of her warm ones. The stubborn agent removes her oxygen mask.

"Shizuru, I…," Natsuki coughs and wheezes.

"Please put your oxygen mask back on and do not try to speak," Shizuru says as she tries to put the oxygen mask back on her wife.

"Shizuru, I love you," Natsuki pushes the mask away and says quickly, before wheezing violently again.

"I love you too, my Natsuki," Shizuru says as she desperately tries to keep her tone light.

"Shizuru, I know I'm dying. All I ask of you…," Natsuki vainly inhales, trying to get air into her failing lungs, "…is one last kiss," the agent says as she cups her wife's cheek.

Shizuru completely breaks down. She sobs uncontrollably.

"I…am…not…going…to…lose…you," Shizuru says through her sobs.

"Please…Shizuru," Natsuki looks up at her wife with pleading eyes.

Shizuru leans down, gives Natsuki a sweet chaste kiss on the cheek, and places the oxygen mask back on her wife's face.

"Ummm, Shizuru?"

"You shall receive a _real_ kiss when you are strong enough to handle it," Shizuru teases.

Natsuki rolls her eyes the best she can and relaxes back into the bed in resignation. Shizuru stays with Natsuki until her wife falls asleep. The graceful agent gives Natsuki another sweet chaste kiss on her cheek before leaving.

Shizuru has been racking her brain, trying to figure out what type of poison Nao could have possibly given Natsuki. Unfortunately, with all the poisons in the world, the possibilities were endless. The graceful agent decides to visit Mikoto and pick her little genius brain.

* * *

Shizuru heads directly to Research and Development to find Mikoto. She finds the little mad scientist making adjustments inside a metal box.

Shizuru pokes her head inside the metal box and asks, "Koto, may I have a word with you in your office?"

Of course, this startles the young genius, so she smacks the top of her head as she forgets where she is and tries to straighten up.

"Ouch!" Mikoto yelps and rubs the top of her head.

Shizuru winces at witnessing Mikoto's pain. The young scientist crawls out of the metal box.

"Sure. This way," Mikoto says smiling and motions for Shizuru to follow her.

Mikoto opens the door to her office. Shizuru's eyes widen as she enters. The place looks like someone set off a bomb in it. The disarray is spectacular and Shizuru wonders if the young genius can find anything.

"Please, have a seat," Mikoto motions to a chair full of paperwork.

Shizuru removes the paperwork, trying to keep it in the same state as she removes it.

"How can I help you?" Mikoto asks from behind her desk.

"I know you are aware of the current situation with The Ice Wolf."

"Yes."

"Do you have any thoughts about the possible poison?"

"That would be Dr. Sagisawa's field of expertise, not mine. I'm better with electronic guts, not human."

"Thank you Koto. I apologize for taking up your time."

"You're welcome and trust me, it was a welcome break."

Shizuru leaves Mikoto's office disheartened. As she heads back to Medical, she passes Aoi's office and hears female giggling. She smiles, knowing the probable source of those giggles. Suddenly, a realization hits Shizuru and she knocks on the office door.

"_Shhh, maybe they'll go away."_

"_Let me answer the door."_

"_Awww, c'mon. Leave it."_

"_No, I'm still at work."_

"_Fine."_

"_Darling…don't pout. I'll make it up to you when we get home."_

A few minutes later, Aoi opens her office door to a grinning Shizuru.

"The Beguiling Stranger," Aoi says surprised.

"Good day, Director Senoh. I apologize for the _interruption_," Shizuru says as she looks over Aoi's shoulder at the disheveled Chie.

"How can I help you?" Aoi blushes.

"If this were any other time, I would have waited, but time is of the essence."

"Please, come in," Aoi says and motions for Shizuru to enter.

Compared to Mikoto's office, Aoi's was the polar opposite. Shizuru smiles knowingly at Chie, as the dashing agent quickly buttons up her shirt. The graceful agent takes a seat in front of Aoi's desk. Chie sits on the edge of the desk and Aoi takes her place behind it.

"As the top toxins expert in the world, I…"

"The Ice Wolf?"

"Yes."

"I've been working with Dr. Sagisawa to identify the poison, but the process is a slow one. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. We have already administered the standard antidotes in poisoning cases, but none of them have worked. We can't give her too many or we'll end up poisoning her ourselves."

Shizuru's entire body slumps further and further, as she listens to Aoi.

"Is there _anything_ we can do?"

"Unfortunately, no. The Red Spider refused to tell us anything, right up until she expired. Koto has her cybernetic brain and is trying to find a way to access the data stored within."

"What did…?"

"Koto has _hers_ as well."

"Did The Red Spider say _anything_ before she expired?"

"Not really. Dr. Sagisawa and I handled her interrogation personally. The Red Spider relished in taunting us."

"What did she say in her taunts?"

"You mean besides the expletives?"

"Yes."

"She talked about HER 'wolf pup' and continually inquired about her progress. Of course, we never divulged that information, which made her angrier and usually marked the end of the interrogation session."

Shizuru quickly processes everything Aoi tells her, trying to find a clue. She is so lost in her thoughts; she doesn't realize Aoi is no longer speaking. Aoi and Chie stare at the visibly distracted Shizuru in silence. Finally, after several minutes, Shizuru speaks.

"THAT'S IT!"

The uncharacteristic outburst startles Chie and Aoi.

"What's it?" Chie asks.

Shizuru looks at Chie, but the dashing agent can tell Shizuru isn't really seeing her. The graceful agent quickly pulls out her special communicator and slides it open.

"Wolfsbane!"

"WHAT?" Yohko exclaims loud enough for Chie and Aoi to hear.

"Check for Wolfsbane poisoning and contact me immediately," Shizuru says and closes the special communicator.

"Wolfsbane! Brilliant!" Aoi exclaims.

"The Red Spider was a brilliant agent who enjoyed tormenting others through mind games," Shizuru remembers.

"Yes," Chie pipes in.

"She counted on everyone assuming the poison would be from a spider, so no one would think to check for Wolfsbane," Shizuru states.

"And with all the species of spiders in the world, she was guaranteed we would not find the right one in time," Aoi says.

"Let's hope this is the one," Chie says.

* * *

In Natsuki's room, Shizuru looks at her wife lying on the bed.

"You are at peace now, my beloved."

Yohko enters the room and stands next to Shizuru. She places her hand reassuringly on Shizuru's shoulder. A loud beeping noise emits from Shizuru's pocket. She pulls out her special communicator and slides it open. The display reads: **00:00:00**

"Time's up?" Yohko asks.

"Yes," Shizuru answers, closes the special communicator, and puts it back in her pocket.

"Where's my kiss?"

Shizuru smiles down at her wife, who is grinning weakly from ear-to-ear.


End file.
